Digimon Adventure REMIX
by Nate Hunter
Summary: An imaginative retelling of the story of Season 1, though it follows the show fairly closely for the first 7 chapters, the originality dawns brightly with the first appearance of Leomon and Devimon.
1. Prologue

Digimon Adventure Remix  
Prologue to an Adventure

"Funky things were happening on earth while my school took their annual camping field trip. We were supposed to be gone for the whole weekend, but when me and seven other kids got pulled away by a mysterious force, we didn't know quite how to respond. But give me just a minute here to backtrack, and introduce the eight of us.

"The weird things could be anything -- one report even says a summer camp in the USA had their lake turn into Jell-o! But on a bit less of the weird side, it was snowing in the middle of summer, and places that normally were desert were getting flooded, no to mention crazy droughts in normally fertile places. Of course, being kids, we didn't much know or care about that stuff.

"Anyway, my name is Yagami Taichi, but the kids in my class all call me 'Goggles', on account of these goggles I always wear. Then there's Takenouchi Sora, she's a bit of a tomboy, who plays on the same soccer team as me. And whatever anyone says, at this time, I had no interests in her whatsoever. Then we have my best friend in the world, Ishida Yamato, self-proclaimed king of cool -- although sometimes the way he acts frightens me.

"Izumi Koushirou is the school's big computer geek, although there is one girl my sister's age who seems to dig those things too -- but she doesn't matter yet. Koushirou's nickname is 'Paso,' the shortened form of our word for computers. And when he isn't busy with his computers and books, he seems to take a special interest in one girl . . . Tachikawa Mimi, the high-fashion girl. From what she says, her mom doesn't cook much, and this girl is always but always wearing pink! And ever since we'd left on the trip she complained about it.

"As the sempai for our group we have Kido Jou, who is a chronic hypochondriac. I doubt if he even suffers from half the ailments he claims, but he certainly puts on a big show about them! And the youngest in the group were my sister, Hikari, and Yamato's brother, Takeru. Not much else to say . . . wait! All eight of us are Japanese, and live in Odaiba. At some point, our parents moved from Hikari Gaoka, although none of us kids is quite sure why. And now, on to the adventure!"

~ Yagami Taichi

**Warning: This story contains, or eventually will, various shades of: Yamaichi, Takari, and Koumi/Mishirou.**


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 1  
Stranded in the Digimon's World  
(AKA: In the Beginning...)

_Like I said earlier, when all this funky stuff happened, we were on a field trip. I was relaxing in a tree, when we first became aware of the changes . . ._

Taichi sat in the tree, snoring softly, as the snowflake fell from the sky. He opened his eyes when it landed on his nose, and shook his head in disbelief. The still sunny day was producing a winter wind, and snow, and he quickly jumped out of the tree.

"Paso, hey, Paso! Come on out and look at this!"

"Hold on a minute," Koushirou said, from inside the traditional cabin. "My PCS can't get anywhere with this storm . . . dammit! This is a serious problem."

"Ooh, come on out, Paso," Mimi said, her eyes wide in delight at the falling snow. "This is just so romantic!"

Koushirou shook his head and closed the his laptop, then went outside. He couldn't possibly imagine life without a computer, but if he had to, he knew how to replace it. "A nice thought," he said, sneezing in the cold. "But maybe we should wait out the storm inside?"

"Yeah," Sora said, smiling. "But doesn't anyone else think . . ." She was cut off in the rush of everyone heading back in, and decided not to bring it back up.

_Well, pretty much needless to say, the planned activities were canceled, so we all went out to play in the snow . . ._

Yamato looked over at Taichi. "Hey, Goggles," he said, grinning. "Come over here. I've got something to show you."

"Oh, really?" Taichi threw a snowball that way, but Yamato dodged, leaving the snowball to hit Koushirou.

"What was that fo . . . whoa! Look in the sky, guys!" Koushirou's protests were cut short as he saw something in the sky, a strange vortex.

"Is it the aurora," Mimi asked. "It's so beautiful."

"We're too far south for that," Koushirou said, looking towards the pack on his back, making sure his computer was still safe. "Hey!"

"Something is coming out," Takeru shouted. "It's like shooting stars!"

"That's so pretty," Hikari said, gasping as Taichi pulled her away. Then came the crash. Yamato could hear other kids coming towards their cabin, and suggested a hasty retreat.

"Cover me," Koushirou said, heading in towards the eight tiny impact craters. "I'm going to see what they are first."

"Hey!" The voice instantly hit both Hikari and Taichi -- it was Motomiya Daisuke, another boy the young girl's age, who seemed to hate staying away from her.

"Big brother," Hikari said, looking up at her brother. "He's scary."

"Stay away, Motomiya," Taichi shouted. "You're only frightening her more right now!"

"Hey, Paso-sempai!" The little girl, with her lavender hair, was instantly recognizable as Inoue Miyako, constant pest to the upper-class computer geek.

"Intriguing," Koushirou said. "They're some kind of miniature digital equipment, like a computer." He grabbed one of them, as they had started floating up, and the other seven followed suit. As the vortex swallowed the eight children, Koushirou's cry could be heard by the two children left behind. "Dammit, I should have known better!"

Taichi was slowly coming to his senses, but couldn't quite figure out who was on top of him, or maybe it was just a what. "Yamato, get off of me," he said, squinting in the sunlight.

"Who is . . . Yamato?" The voice came from what almost looked like Yamato, while Taichi squinted, but as he opened his eyes a bit more, it was definitely smaller. "I've been waiting for you, Taichi!"

"Hu . . . Who are you? How do you know my name?" Taichi finally focused on the figure -- a marshmallow with teeth and pipe-cleaner antennae. And it had huge eyes that it was using to stare at the human. "And what do you mean 'waiting?'"

"I'm your friend, Taichi! Your friend, friend, friend! And I've been waiting for you to come, silly."

"All right . . . friend?" Taichi looked dubiously at the marshmallow-thing, and pushed himself into a sitting position, which caused the whatever it was to roll onto the ground.

"That was fun! Can we do it again, huh?" The marshmallow thing smiled as it looked up at Taichi, who managed to chuckle. "What?! What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Taichi said, standing up. "Well, come on. We have to get back to the cabin . . . err, do you have a name?"

"My name is Koromon," the thing said, sighing. "And I was starting to think you'd never ask. But just one question . . ."

"Me first," Taichi said, picking Koromon up. "So Koromon, huh? Does that mean fluffy marshmallow or something?"

"It means Brave Little Warrior, and don't you ever forget it," Koromon said, sticking his tongue out. "So now can I ask my question?"

"What is a cabin," said another thing, coming into view, followed shortly by Koushirou. "Come on, Koushirou, we don't want to be late!"

"I'm coming," Koushirou said, holding his pack in his arms. "And I'll answer your questions once we get . . . Oh, hi Goggles."

"Yeah, how's it going, Paso?" Taichi shrugged, not quite sure what to make of the weird creatures.

"You got one of the life forms too?"

"Yeah . . . and maybe we're nowhere near the camp," Taichi said. "These little guys don't even know what a cabin is."

"I had figured as much," Koushirou said. He held up his device, and glanced at it for a moment. "Some sort of warp appeared when we took these devices, and brought us to, well, wherever it is we are now."

"I'm going to take a look around," Taichi said putting Koromon down. "See if I can figure out where we are, y'know."

Taichi scrambled up a tree, followed by Koromon, who shouted, "Wait for me, Taichi!"

Koushirou pulled out his laptop again, and tried to boot it. "And I just installed the latest update to the OS last night. If Pineapple is getting as bad as Windows, maybe I should just change to Linux."

On top of the tree, by the time Koromon got there, Taichi was looking outwards, through a miniature telescope. "Our camp wasn't anywhere near the ocean," he said. "And those mountains don't seem at all familiar . . . huh, what's that?" He saw some sort of red beetle flying up, and tried to grab it, before it crashed into his telescope.

"Ah! Taichi, that's Kuwagamon," Koromon shouted, causing Taichi to fall from his perch. Luckily, he caught the nearest branch, and the giant beetle's attack only sheared off the top of the tree. "And he's not someone you want to make angry."

"Let's get down from here," Taichi said, letting go of the branch just in time to avoid another razing attack from Kuwagamon. He carefully caught branches, to minimize his final impact speed, and caught Koromon just as he landed.

"Crazy little guy," he said, before looking over to Koushirou. "Paso, forget the computer, we have to run!"

"I've been telling him that," said the other creature. "But he doesn't seem to listen. Come on, this way! I'll show you a hiding spot!"

"What?" Koushirou looked up, and jammed his computer back away. "I've heard you every time, but what's so bad about a stag beetle?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten, but this is a giant 'stag beetle', and he isn't very nice, even if he's in a good mood," the creature said. "And call me Motimon . . . you know, for having two long legs, the two of you sure are slow."

"More running, less talking," Taichi shouted, stopping short in front of a tree. "Hey, where'd that little guy go?

"In here!" Motimon's head popped out of the tree, and then back in. "Come in on, you three!"

Taichi grabbed Koushirou's arm and jumped in, dragging the other with him. "Hey, what kind of crazy tree is this?"

"Perhaps the tree outside is simply a hologram," Koushirou said.

"It's a hiding tree, Taichi," Koromon said. "But be quiet, or Kuwagamon will still find us."

The children and creatures were huddled together, being as quiet as possible, when a voice came from outside. "You little kids can come out now," Sora said, sticking her head in. "Big bad stag beetle passed us by."

"Gee, thanks Sora," Taichi said, his voce dripping with sarcasm. "We really needed your help. We were, uh, planning strategy in there!" He stepped out of the tree, followed by Koushirou, and then the two creatures. "Hey, what's that thing by your leg?"

"I am enchanted to make your acquaintance, Sora's friends," said the small flower-like creature. "I am Pyokomon."

"And how about you two," Sora asked, looking at the marshmallow like creatures. "Marshmon and Mallowmon?"

"No, they're Koromon," Taichi said, picking Koromon up. "Right here. And the other is, uhh . . . Motimon, I think."

"Aren't we cute," Koromon asked, grinning at Sora.

"Yeah, I suppose . . . hey!"

A pig-like creature, with antennae like Koromon, had just run between Sora's legs, and was hiding there.

"Hey, Tokomon!" Takeru ran through the bushes, his green jacket trailing behind him. "Wait up!"

"Takeru!" Yamato walked in, sidestepping the bushes, and holding the still unconscious Hikari over his shoulder -- in his other hand was a horned, furry creature.

"You too, Yamato?"

"Yes, I'm here too," Yamato said, rolling his eyes. "And I've got your little sister."

"I meant that, err, thing, under your arm."

"You seem very nice," it said. "I'm Tsunomon."

"He woke me up, and led me to Hikari," Yamato said. "I found Takeru on my own after that."

"Hey! I'm allergic to, err, whatever kind of animal you are!" Jou ran through the bushes, muttering something about allergies to them on the way through, and hid behind Taichi.

"Who are you calling an animal?" The seal-like creature glared at Jou, who had picked a rather poor hiding place. "Have you all gone crazy? Or is it just me . . . can't you see them? The creatures are everywhere . . . Yamato, you're holding one of them!"

"Who are you calling a creature," the newest one said, narrowing his eyes. "I Pukamon, and I'm a Digimon!"

"Whoa, Koromon, you too?"

"Yep," Koromon said, hopping along. "We're all Digital Monsters, but everyone calls us Digimon. Some of us are cute," he said.

"Some of us have beautiful hair," Pyokomon said, purring as she looked up towards the flower on her head.

"And others have no hair at all," Motimon said, rubbing his bald head.

"We can be loyal," said Tsunomon.

"And friendly," said Tokomon.

"And some of us are even funny," Pukamon exclaimed, flailing his flippers, and getting a laugh out of Takeru.

"You know, the field trip has never had monsters before," Jou said, adjusting his glasses. "And aren't we missing someone?"

As a scream pierced the air, Koushirou gasped. "Mimi-chan," he shouted, running off. The other followed, and Motimon chuckled.

"So you can be fast, when you want to," he said, laughing at Koushirou.

"Tanemon, can't you do something?" Mimi watched as Kuwagamon made another devastating sweep. "Protect me, dammit!"

"But he's an Adult level Digimon, I'm only in my second baby form," Tanemon wailed. "All I can do against him is run!"

"Shit," Taichi muttered, seeing Mimi and her Digimon narrowly dodge the attack. "He's back."

"Mimi," Koushirou shouted, leaping forward.

"Koushirou, wait!" Motimon rushed after his partner, and suddenly felt a surge of energy. "What's this? Am I . . . Ah! Motimon evolve to . . ." His body seemed to burst as a shell formed around him, with wings, antennae and even spikes on his back. "Tentomon." His arms, which were now longer, and tipped with pointed claws, while his feet were clawed as well. His eyes were bulbous and green, and compounded, like in most insects.

Koushirou turned around just in time to see Tentomon fly past, on unsteady wings, and hear him launch his attack.

"Petit Thunder," Tentomon shouted, as he released a bolt of blue electricity from an arc of his back spikes, towards Kuwagamon. It threw the much larger Digimon off course, and he tried to compensate by rising. "That ought to keep him away for a while. Now, who is this lovely creature?"

"T- Ta- Tanemon! Keep this thing away from me!" Mimi seemed to panic as Tentomon looked at her, like he was some kind of pervert.

"Motimon?" Tanemon looked up at Tentomon, amazement in her eyes. "Is that really you, Motimon? You evolved . . . for me?"

"This is Mimi," Koushirou said, helping her up. "And Mimi, meet Motimon."

"Actually, I evolved," Tentomon said. "I am now Tentomon. I can't explain how it happened, but I had to save you three, and it just . . . well, happened."

"Wicked," Taichi said, looking at Tentomon. "This is great! Hey, Koromon, when are you going to evolve?"

"I don't know," Koromon said, squirming. "But I hope it's soon."

"Look, Goggles, just because Motimon evolved doesn't mean they all will," Koushirou said, furrowing his eyebrows. "But still, I wonder what did cause it. And how long it'll be before Kuwagamon gets back to us."

"Uhh, Paso, I wouldn't worry about that bug," Yamato shouted. "I'd just run like hell and hope he doesn't catch us!"

"Good idea," Sora said, running into the woods. She was followed by Pyokomon and Tanemon, then Mimi, Yamato, who was still carrying Hikari, Takeru and Tokomon, followed last by Taichi, Koushirou, and Tentomon.

"Acid bubbles," Koromon shouted, turning around to attack before following Taichi. He hit, but the attack wasn't powerful enough to have an effect.

"Acid bubbles," Tsunomon shouted, refusing to move. His attack hit, right in Kuwagamon's eye. "Take that, you big bully! Huh? Tsunomon evolve to . . ." His fur grew into a blue and white pelt, covering his now yellow body. The cyan and magenta pattern on his chest seemed like a tattoo, and he glared at the still approaching Kuwagamon. "Gabumon. Petit fire," he shouted, launching a bolt of blue fire from his mouth. This one connected and caused Kuwagamon to veer slightly off course, just enough that he razed the nearby trees instead of the children and Digimon.

"That's impressive," Jou said, looking at Gabumon. "Hey, Pukamon, can you do anything like that?"

"Why don't we join the others in running before Kuwagamon gets back," Pukamon said. "And I can answer your questions later."

"That does make sense," Jou said, adjusting his glasses. "All right, retreat it is! Come on, everybod . . . oh wait, I'm the only one left. Well, come on Pukamon! Let's find the others."

"Yeah, I get the clueless one," Pukamon muttered, following Jou. "Oh well, I suppose it can't be too bad. As long as he has a sense of humor."

"Hey, Tsunomon . . . or, did you evolve too?" Yamato had set down Hikari, who was now finally opening her eyes.

"Yes, Yamato," Gabumon said. "I am now Gabumon. I had to protect you, even though I don't really know you. I hope you weren't worried for me."

"I don't know if anything here warrants worrying, except Kuwagamon," Jou said, holding up Hikari's head. "Hey, are you all right little one?"

"Hu . . . huh? Where are we? This doesn't look like . . . Big brother! Where are you?"

"Don't worry, little sister," Taichi said, kneeling down by her. "We're right here with you. We'll keep you safe as best we can."

"Hey, Taichi," Koromon shouted, jumping onto Hikari's stomach. "What's a brother or sister?"

"Well, it's . . . when two people have the same parents," he started, then noticed the confused look on Koromon's face. "Well, how are you Digimon born?"

"How should I know," Koromon demanded. "After all, I had just been born when it happened, so how would I know how it happened?"

"Primary Village," Tentomon said. "That's where we Digimon are hatched and raised to our Baby Two forms by Elecmon. Once we reach that point, though, we're on our own."

"Oh," Taichi said. "So you come from, err . . . Digieggs, or something?"

"You could call them that," Tentomon said. "They really don't have a name that we know of."

"Oh . . . well, it would be like if two Digimon came from the same Digiegg," Taichi said. "Then they'd be brothers or sisters, or whatever."

"But there is a serious flaw in your explana . . ." Tentomon's comment was cut off when Koromon started talking.

"Okay, thanks Taichi!" Koromon turned to look at Hikari. "So you and her came from the same Digiegg?"

Taichi did a facefault at the question, and resolved to try not to analogize until he knew more about this new world they were obviously in.

"Big, red, and ugly is heading our way," Mimi said, fear in her eyes. "We should start running again."

"No, we need to hold him beck until Hikari recovers more," Jou said. "Pukamon, do whatever you can."

"You too, Tokomon," Takeru said,watching blobby Tokomon hop off in the direction of Pukamon and Kuwagamon.

"Air bubbles," Pukamon shouted, focusing ahead at the giant stag beetle.

"Acid bubbles," Tokomon shouted, aiming at the bug. Both hit, and Kuwagamon quickly shrugged it off. "Oh no, it's not enough. But we have to keep Takeru and the others safe. Pukamon?"

Pukamon was glowing, though, and gasped at the power. "Pukamon evolve to . . ." He grew not much larger, but found he couldn't float any longer. He had flipper-like hands, with claws on the end, and white and purple fur. And even though he couldn't see it, he had red hair on top of his head. "Gomamon. Marching fishes!"

"Huh? Hey, Pukamon, or Gomamon . . . err," Tokomon gasped as he felt the surge of power. "Tokomon evolve to . . ." He became less of a blob, and looked more like a sleek, streamlined pig, with ears like bat wings. His fur was a sienna color on the top, and on his stomach and legs it was more of a cream color. "Patamon! Air shot, poi!" He blew out a burst of powerful air, which combined with Gomamon's attack to send Kuwagamon off course, crashing a short distance away, in the trees. It didn't seem like he was moving any more, so the two headed back to the children and other Digimon.

"Tokomon? Did you evolve?" Takeru looked at the pig-like Patamon in shock, not sure what to make of this new development.

"Yup, we had to protect you guys, so we evolved to save you," Patamon said. "I'm Patamon, and he's Gomamon. Aren't you happy?"

"I guess so," Takeru said, looking over at Hikari. "Hey, Goggles, is your little sister all right?"

"She's fine," Taichi responded. "Hey, sis, can you stand up?"

"I think so," she said, as Jou helped her into a standing position. When he released her, she smiled, and looked up at Taichi. "Thanks for helping me, big brother. And you too, Jou!" She looked over at Takeru, and they shared a momentary glance, before Sora spoke up.

"All right everyone, I really don't think that Kuwagamon is finished yet, so we're going to have to move on," she said, holding Pyokomon. "But I guess we should explain this to Hikari too. Who wants to try and do it?"

"I will," Takeru shouted, laughing. "After all, she'll probably understand me better than you bigger guys."

"All right, you can tell her about it Takeru," Sora said. "But do it while we're traveling, so Kuwagamon won't fin us so easily."

Not too far away, Kuwagamon opened his undamaged eye and growled as he felt movement in his forest. He put his effort into rising, to destroy the trespassers. They didn't belong in his forest. They didn't belong in this world. He would exterminate them.

"So, everyone except me has a partner Digimon," Hikari said, looking disappointed. "Why don't I get one?"

"I don't know, but you've got one of the cool devices too," Takeru said.

"Those are Digivices," Patamon said. "Kentarumon told us about them . . . they're supposed to hold power, but I forgot the rest of the story . . . oh wait, they mean that she must have a partner, too! They're the sign of a Digimon's partner beast."

"Digivice? Interesting," Koushirou said, pulling out his laptop. "Hmm . . . she won't run. A real shame, since I know I charged her batteries before we went to camp. Something must be off kilter here."

"Wherever here is," Yamato added, without even thinking about what he was saying. "It's not like any of us know what this place is."

"This is the Digital World," Tentomon said. "It's where Digimon live and exist. Both good and bad Digimon, at that. Hmm . . . I seem to recall someone telling me about the Chosen Partners, for eight Digimon. But I can't remember what it was . . . or who said it."

A roar sounded above them, and the sound of rustling leaves and falling branches. "He found us," Pyokomon said. "Don't worry, go ahead, I'll catch up. Maybe I can evolve too."

As the children started running, Taichi looked at Koromon. "Hey, you tried defending us, why didn't you evolve?"

"I don't know," Koromon said, going as quickly as he could. "Maybe I just have to wait."

"Well that sucks," Taichi said, running.

"Bubbles," Pyokomon shouted, as she felt the power surge. Kuwagamon hadn't reached her, he wasn't even in sight. "Pyokomon evolve to . . ." She grew into a pink feathered bird, with blue feathers crowning her head and tail. Her wings were tipped with claws, and a metal band was secured around her left foot. A single pink and blue striped feather curled atop her head, and she flew upwards, like tentomon earlier, to fight. "Piyomon! Magical fire!" A green spiral of fire burst forth before her, and Kuwagamon flew right into it. She dove, just barely avoiding him, then turned to search for Sora and her friends. "[So . . . now it's just Tanemon and Koromon who need to evolve. But what ever happened to Nyaromon? She should have found that little girl, who must be her partner. I certainly hope she's all right.]"

"Come on Koromon," Taichi shouted. "You need to evolve so we can beat that big beetle!"

"I hope Pyokomon is all right," Koromon said, looking around. He couldn't even sense Pyokomon, but looking in a tree, he did see Piyomon. "Taichi, is it just me, or there a pink bird up in that tree?"

"Don't worry, silly," Piyomon said. "It's just me. I evolved into Piyomon, and gave Kuwagamon a bit of a fright too. We'll be all right once you and Tanemon evolve. Then I'm sure we can beat Kuwagamon!"

"But I already fought him, and I'm still Koromon," he said. He sniffed the air, the gasped. "Here he comes again! Taichi, we should find someplace better to hide than the forest. Maybe he's just mad because he sees us as intruders."

"Pretty smart idea," Taichi said. "All right, we should be able to get out . . . that way!" He pointed to his left, and started running that way, followed by everyone else, except Piyomon and Tanemon.

"I know you don't want to fight, Tanemon, but you have to fight, to protect everyone," Piyomon said. "Just stand your ground and attack, you can fight to defend instead of to provoke. Just believe in yourself, and your partner."

"But I don't like fighting," Tanemon said, closing her eyes. "I'd rather die here than fight or kill anything. And I'm sure that Mimi agrees . . . Mimi . . . I have to keep her safe!"

"And you can't do that if you die," Piyomon said. "Just try it, for everyone's sake. Just this once."

"All right," Tanemon said, opening her eyes. "I'll do it! Hey, I feel like I'm getting stronger, like . . . wow! Tanemon evolve to . . ." She grew from the small seed and sprout Digimon into a beautiful flower-like Digimon, with thickened leaves for arms and hands, tipped with poisonous barbs. Her feet were jumbled together roots, and she narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kuwagamon. "Poison ivy!" The barbs on her hands extended, and wrapped around Kuwagamon.

"Hang in there Tanemon," Koromon shouted, rushing back to protect Piyomon. "I'm going to . . . Koromon evolve!" He grew into an orange scaled dinosaur, about Palmon's size, with large round eyes and a flat nose. He could even tell that his claws were pretty sharp. "Agumon. Baby flame!" He shout a fireball at Kuwagamon, burning the insect's other eye.

"Come on you two, we need to find a way down the cliff, but otherwise we're safe." He gestured towards Piyomon, and winked at her. He wrapped one arm around Palmon, and started running back towards the group, carrying her with him while Piyomon followed.

"He's not finished yet," Tentomon said, watching Kuwagamon rise once more. "But he can't see anything, which means he's going by his hearing. As long as Koromon keeps quiet, we should be fine."

"Faster, Piyomon," Agumon shouted as he left the forest. "Hey, Taichi, Taichi, I evolved! I became Agumon and beat Kuwagamon. Hey, is something wrong?"

"Oh, Mimi," Palmon said, looking up at the pink-clad girl. "I evolved, just to protect you! Now we're both beautiful flowers. My name is Palmon now."

"Agumon, you could say there's a problem," Taichi said, keeping a very sarcastic edge to his voice. "Why don't you try looking behind you, at who you just led here with your shouting."

"Don't tell me it's Kuwagamon," Agumon said.

"All right, I won't tell you," Gomamon said. Takeru laughed at the joke as Piyomon flew past them, and looked down.

"I can get myself down just fine," she said. "But it doesn't look like there's another way down anywhere near here. Unless you guys all jump."

"Anyone who can fly, fly down. The rest of us will jump," Taichi said. "It's out only choice."

"I'm not jumping," Yamato said.

"And neither am I. Look at that river! Why, Charlene would be ruined if she fell in there." Koushirou carefully indicated the laptop on his back, and glared reprovingly at Taichi.

"It's either jump or be bug bait," Taichi said, watching in shock as Agumon moved towards Kuwagamon.

"Baby flame!" This time the fireball hit the bug's legs, knocking him down. But he managed to cut off the edge of the cliff with his scissor like mandibles, which left the children in a very dangerous situation -- falling down a cliff towards almost certain doom.

_Well, we finally made some new friends, but their attempts to save us look more like they're killing us. Kuwagamon was nasty, but with the Digimon's help, we were able to take him out -- too bad it left us in a cliffhanger ending, huh? Find out how we survive, or even if we survive, in the next chapter of Digimon Adventure Remix._


	3. Chapter 2

Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 2  
A Day at the Beach  
(AKA: The Rise of Greymon)

_So we were all sucked into the Digital World, where everyone except Hikari, my little sister, got a Digimon for a partner. All of our Digimon managed to evolve, and through their work managed to beat Kuwagamon, but Agumon's last attack ended up sending us falling off a thousand-foot cliff! I sure hope we manage to survive this one._

"Koushirou, grab on," Tentomon said, and Piyomon and Patamon grabbed their partners, to at least slow the descent. But Koushirou didn't even try. He was paralyzed with fear, not for himself, but for his computer. "Koushirou, I'm trying to save you, at least let me try!"

"Huh?" Koushirou glanced up and saw Tentomon, "Help, Tentomon." He raised his hand, hoping that Tentomon could pull it off. He was sorely disappointed as he continued plummeting, now dragging Tentomon with him.

Gomamon was the first to reach the water. He submerged with a splash and Jou panicked. "Great, I'm too young to die. And I'm allergic to falling off of cliffs, it tends to cause me to die. That's why I've tried to avoid it for so long!" He hit the surface of the water, but not with the splash or wetness he'd expected. Instead, his hand was on a slimy thing. "And I'm allergic to seafood too!"

"Lighten up Jou," Yamato said, landing on the bed of fish. "At least you're alive. And all of are." He caught Hikari, and helped her stay steady while she sat down.

"Wow . . . I've never ridden on a fish before," she said, looking at the fish. "Let alone so many of them."

"This is awesome," Takeru said, feeling the movement underneath him. Sora and Koushirou landed with their partners and without comment.

"Agumon, you saved us," Taichi said, helping the small dinosaur back up. "Even if you did nearly kill us in the process. Hey, are you all right?"

"I'm just a little worn out from all that fighting," Agumon said. "I need a nice long rest."

"Whaaah! Palmon, be more careful! This is a designer cowgirl hat, I can't afford to lose it!" Mimi was holding on to her hat like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. And she was brought to her senses abruptly when she landed on the bed of fish.

"You know, this sure was a stroke of luck," Palmon said, rubbing one of the fish with her fingers. "Who would've thought a bed of fish would save us?"

"They were having a school reunion," Gomamon said, surfacing in front of the group. As if to reassure everyone, he turned back. "Actually, these guys are old friends of mine. They agreed to help, and it's a good thing they did. I'd be Digi-dust if they hadn't helped all of us."

"More like Digi-mud," Gabumon said. Everyone chuckled at his joke, as the fish continued down the river. They soon moved towards the bank and stopped, allowing everyone to get off, and onto dry land.

"Hey, can we count on you for help again," Gomamon said, watching the fish leave. "Oh . . . all right."

"What did they say," Jou asked.

"They said they'll pass the word on, but they can't promise anything," Gomamon said. "Oh well. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we should stay here," Koushirou said. "That way anyone looking for us can find us . . . or at least that would hold true if we were in our world. In this world, it seems everyone looking for us has a grudge to take out on us."

"That's hardly a fair assumption," Sora said. "We've only met eight locals, and only one wanted to kill us."

"Yes, and Nya . . . err, now is the time to recover from the battle up there," Piyomon said. "Don't worry, we Digimon will keep you all safe while you rest."

The children closed their eyes, and all but Jou managed to drift into sleep. But Jou was too busy finding new things to be allergic too to worry about what the Digimon were saying.

"Agumon, don't you remember," Piyomon said. "You have a brother, or a sister, like Taichi explained earlier."

"I do? I don't remember having one," he said. "Of course, I suppose there are a lot of things I don't remember."

"It was like you were as a Botamon," Piyomon said. "Except white. You were black, and it was white. Elecmon was surprised, but I don't remember much about the situation. I was very young then too. All I remember is that you have a white twin somewhere."

"But that would be crazy," Gabumon said. "Unless Agumon's twin were to also belong with this group. I know that there were eight of us coming here, but I can't remember who the eighth was."

"I do," Piyomon said. "Nyaromon. I don't know what happened to her, but it must have been something bad, if she wasn't here to find her partner."

Tentomon buzzed something to himself, thinking about the conversation, but not taking part. He remembered a Nyaromon, and he remembered hearing that she had appeared on Folder. Of course, he had no idea how they would ever reach Folder, so he decided it to be pointless continuing that train of thought. If they were looking for a Nyaromon, she would have to be on File Island, where they were.

"You seem a bit preoccupied," Palmon said, looking at Tentomon. "Care for some help relaxing a bit?"

"Hmm? How so?"

"Just a back rub," she said. "Or . . . whatever it is with you." Her vine-fingers extended, and began rubbing him, under his wing-shell.

Gomamon just lay on his back in the stream, occasionally using his flippers to move around a bit, and caring less about the conversation.

"Nyaromon? But how could she get lost," Patamon said. "Something bad must have happened. But we can't let them know about her. We have to keep Nyaromon a secret, or else they'll worry, and it'll mess up everything."

"My sister?" Agumon was still in shock at the news.

"That's a very good idea," Piyomon said.

"Yes," Gabumon said, walking off. "I'm going to go off for a while. Call if you need me."

"Your name is Jou, right?"

Jou turned around, startled by the voice. "Oh, Gabumon. It's just you. I was worried for a moment that you were an evil Digimon."

"No," Gabumon said. "I just want to talk to you. About what it's like, to be older than everyone else."

"Well, it's kind of . . . it comes with a lot of responsibility," he started, not sure how to explain. Trying to visualize it, he closed his eyes and turned aside. "It's like it's my duty to make sure that everyone else is safe, and keep them safe too. And I would probably worry more about those other guys than I do about myself, if it really came down to it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that . . . I was the first hatched of this group of Digimon," he said. "So that makes me the oldest. And I guess that we both have sort of similar responsibilities to the groups we lead. And also . . . I can't explain it, but I feel drawn to you, despite Yamato being my partner."

"Oh. So, you think I should lead this gang? I don't know about that," Jou said. But even as he turned to face Gabumon, the Digimon was gone. Jou sighed, and headed back towards the group.

"So, we're all set," Taichi said. "Let's head down this river. There should be a beach that way. And where there's a beach, there are people!"

"Or at least phone booths," Takeru said, his eyes wide. "Let's go!"

"His enthusiasm is fine, but he doesn't seem to realize that this isn't our world," Koushirou said, following after Takeru and Patamon. "Hey, don't get too far ahead!"

"Wait up, Takeru," Hikari shouted, running after him, accompanied by Tentomon and Agumon. Taichi and the others followed shortly afterwards, running through the woods towards the beach.

Reaching the beach, everyone was shocked to find that Takeru had been absolutely correct. So shocked that Koushirou dropped his computer and Mimi dropped her hat. "This seems like some kind of alien conspiracy," Koushirou said, looking at the twelve phone booths.

"Whatever it is, I'm calling home collect," Yamato said, running to one of the phone booths. Lifting the receiver, he was greeted by a feminine voice.

"The number you have tried to call exists only in your imagination . . ."

"What planet did I dial," he said, putting the receiver back down. "Guys, I think this plan is a bust. These phone booths aren't gonna get us anywhere. Beyond which, I'm starting to get kind of hungry."

"So am I," Hikari said, looking up at Taichi. "Do we have any food?"

"Well . . . I don't think so," Taichi said, as his own stomach growled at him.

"All right, everybody gather up over there," he said, pointing out onto the beach. "We'll see what kind of supplies we have there."

Momentarily, six of the children had gathered in a circle, with all seven of the Digimon there. Each child emptied his or her pockets, and piled whatever was there on Tai's shirt.

"Let's see . . . we have my telescope, a broken compass, a few loose buttons, a key chain, some leftover cotton candy . . . no wait, that's just pocket lint. A few combs . . . gee, is everyone here obsessed with their hair or something? A digital watch, a fuzzy breath mint, a pre-chewed piece of gum, a bottle of hairspray . . . nothing worth eating in sight!"

"Hey, what's that bag Jou has," Koushirou said, catching sight of the bag. "It's the first aid bag! I'm sure there's plenty of food in there. Hey, Jou, get over here!"

"No way, Paso, I think I'm getting somewhere over here," Jou shouted back, covering the mouthpiece with his hand. He turned back to the phone, only to be interrupted again. "You children need to relax and wait. I think I have some . . .

A clicking sound came through the receiver, and Jou heard a new voice. "At the tone, the time will be 70 kilometers per hour."

" . . . help. All right you guys, but this better be important," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Jou, you have the first aid bag," Taichi said. "And that means you must have food."

"Hey, I only have this to give it to Mimi," he said. "She's supposed to carry it today . . . not that I suppose that much matters here, but still. All right, we'll take a look. But first, everyone get your stuff off of Goggles' shirt so he can put it back on."

As everyone gathered their stuff, Taichi pulled back his shirt, leaving only the fuzzy breath mint and pre-chewed gum on the beach. "All right, let's see what's in there!"

They found medical supplies to handle most basic injuries, not to mention enough food for everyone.

"Let's try this again, Goggles," Koushirou said. "At three meals a day, times eight people, we need 24 meal servings a day. With 72, that's only enough to last us three days, provided no one pigs out."

"But what about the Digimon," Sora asked. "Once you add them in it's 15 people, and that wouldn't even last us a whole day."

"Don't worry about us, Sora," Piyomon said. "We can find safe food on our own. We've done it all our lives, and I don't see that much reason to stop now."

"Yeah," Patamon said. "We'll make do. You can just . . . hey! Agumon!"

"What?" Agumon quickly swallowed down his mouthful of food and looked innocently towards the others.

"Yeah, what's the big idea," Taichi said, opening a can of corned beef. "We were just making sure the food was good to eat."

"Well, I guess we have to recalculate now," Koushirou said, looking into the bag. "Hey! Agumon, how much did you eat?"

"Well . . . I lost count after the first three cans," he said, nervously. "It's not my fault, I was hungry!"

They were interrupted by a roar coming from by the water, and everyone looked that way. The giant shell that stood there seemed unimpressive enough, especially considering it's dull grey color. But when the first pink pseudo-hand came out, all the children panicked.

"This cannot be good," Tentomon said. "I guess we're trespassing on Shellmon's beach now, and he isn't happy. Not that he is happy very often to begin with, but when he's angry you'd better watch out for him! He'll shoot high pressure water to keep his foes away and immobile."

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Gabumon said, leaping up. "Petit fire!" But the blue flame sputtered out, and Gabumon sighed. "It's no use."

"Magical fire," Piyomon shouted.

"Air shot, poi!"

"Petit thunder!"

All three attacks were worthless, and the Digimon collapsed. Piyomon turned her gaze towards Agumon. "Agumon, you have to help us," she said. "We're all too weak and hungry to fight."

"All right," Agumon said, nodding. "Baby flame!" He shot forth a full fireball, which hit Shellmon's pink face, but didn't seem to have much effect. Shellmon just inhaled and turned his head down.

"Hydro pressure," he growled, shooting forth a high pressure stream, and knocking the six weak Digimon up against the nearby cliff. "And now for the other intruders." Taichi ran up to Agumon as Shellmon's gaze turned towards the other seven children.

"Agumon, I'll distract him while you get him," Taichi said. "We have to protect Hikari and the others."

"Don't worry," Agumon said, running towards Shellmon. He was promptly squashed under the pink hand, and Taichi panicked. The child ran forth, trying to save Agumon, but got caught.

"Agumon," he shouted, as one of Shellmon's head tentacles constricted around him. "Agumon, help me!" He felt a vibration at his waist, and felt near it with his hand. "What's happening," he wondered, realizing the device was shaking.

"Taichi needs my help," Agumon said, under Shellmon's hand. "But Shellmon is an adult level . . . when I beat Kuwagamon it almost got all of us killed. Surely the others . . . no, they're too weak. I'm the only one! I have to save Taichi, and everyone else. Huh? I feel like . . . wow! Agumon evolve!" He grew into a much larger dinosaur, with orange scales and blue stripes, and a brown skull helmet on. His eyes were bigger now, too, as were his claws. "Greymon!"

Shellmon was sent rolling over, but still managed to land right side up. "You can't handle it," he growled, hurling Taichi towards the cliff. "You can't save him and beat me. You won't last."

"Goggles," Sora gasped, running towards the flying body. Yamato and Jou joined her, and they were able to catch him, as Greymon growled towards Shellmon. "Goggles, are you . . . are you all right?"

"You were saying, Shellmon?" Greymon's glare focused firmly on his foe now, and he wouldn't give up. He inhaled, and grinned.

"Hydro pressure!"

"Mega flame," Greymon shouted, watching his giant fireball pierce through and defeat Shellmon's water cannon. He watched his attack connect and the turned his head down and charged. "Great antler!" As he flipped Shellmon back into the sea, he laughed and roared in triumph.

Taichi reached upwards, disorieted by the impact. He hadn't hit the rock, but something soft. As he gently squeezed to see what it was, he was greeted by a scream that brought him back to his senses completely.

"Goggles, you pervert," Sora shouted, followed by a sharp slap on his face. "Don't ever do that to me again! I save your life, and all you can think of is getting a hold of my breasts, You are such a man, Goggles!"

"Whoa, I'd hate to be on her bad side," Yamato whispered into Taichi's ear. "But at least you're safe. I'd hate to see something bad happen to you."

"Yeah, he's fine, but what about the Digimon?" Jou turned towards them quickly. They didn't seem too badly injured, and were just brushing it off as they got up.

"That was uncomfortable," Patamon said, flying over to Takeru. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"Hey, where's the ugly shell-guy?" Taichi looked around, confused. "Agumon, did you beat him?"

"Greymon, you mean," Tentomon said, looking. "He evolved into his adult form of Greymon. And quite the powerhouse he is. He uses his mighty horn to bust viruses, while his specialty attack is a giant fireball, the Mega flame."

"Well, Agumon, or Greymon, you sure did manage to save us good," Taichi said, smiling up at his partner. He gasped as Greymon shrunk back down to Agumon, and sighed in disappointment. "Hey, why can't you just stay big like that, Agumon?"

"It takes a lot of energy to evolve," Agumon said. "I couldn't stay that way because it would have taken so much energy. But at least we're safe."

"Yeah," Taichi said. "Safe."

"Actually, based on our current rate of unfriendly encounters, we're a lot less safe than you might think," Koushirou said. "We're a lot safer while we're moving than while we're staying in one place. I suggest we head into the forest on the other side of the cliff. That way, we're sheltered from above and around."

"Finally a sensible plan," Jou said. "And I'd say we best get moving right away. Otherwise we may not be able to find anything to eat. And Agumon already ate most of our supplies."

"Sorry," Agumon said. "I was just hungry."

"Whatever," Gomamon said. "Let's just go and find some food!"

And so the children headed off, towards the woods, and hoping to find something they could eat. And the Digimon followed, in the hopes of finding food, and of keeping their partners safe.

_So Agumon evolved to save me. I mean, sure, he did eat most of the food, but I guess I do have to share part of the blame. I wonder what kind of weird monsters we'll meet next. But I guess that'll have to wait until the next episode of Digimon Adventure Remix._


	4. Chapter 3

Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 3  
A Streetcar Named Trouble  
(AKA: Enter: Seadramon

_Hey, Yamato here. We were saved from the cliff fall by Gomamon's friends, but then we got attacked by Shellmon once we reached the beach. Agumon evolved into his Adult level of Greymon to beat him, but reverted to Agumon afterwards. Deciding that we'd be safer on the move, we headed from the beach into the nearby woods._

The children were walking through a forest, a very surreal one at that, when they were startled by a gasp. Well, all of them except the one that had gasped.

"What is it," Jou asked.

"My shoes," Mimi said. "They're all covered in mud! And my feet are tired from walking, and . . . oh, you wouldn't understand. We need to stop and rest soon."

"Yeah," Takeru said. "Hikari is tired too. We can't just keep everyone going when we're all tired."

"The squirt has a point," Taichi said. "How about this, we'll go another half hour, then we stop for a break. Is that all right?"

"A half hour," Mimi complained. "But that's like an eternity!"

"Look, I just think," Taichi began, but stopped as he noticed the looks everyone was giving him. "Fine, a half hour, or until we find someplace suitable for resting. There's no way we'd pull it off here."

"All right," Sora said. "A half hour, though. And I'll make sure you keep that promise, Goggles."

"She's right," Yamato said. "We're both holding you to that."

"Jou," Gabumon whispered. "We need to talk. Just hang back with me. I'll keep you safe."

"All right," Jou whispered, wondering what this was about. Gabumon wasn't his partner, but he almost acted like he was. As the rest of the group moved on, he hung back, to talk with Gabumon. "So, what is this about?"

"Well, I was just curious," Gabumon said. "I was wondering if you could explain what a brother and sister are. The more I keep thinking about it, the more I realize that the other explanation really doesn't make sense -- it is very rare for a Digiegg to contain more than one Digimon. And usually, those cases don't survive very long."

"I see," Jou said. "Well, I don't know if I can give an analogy to the way it works for you Digimon, but I can try to explain. You see, humans need two people to produce a child, or in relation to your world, a Digiegg. About nine months later, the woman gives birth to a living baby human, like when you hatch from your Digiegg, I suppose. Now, if the same mother had another baby later on, it would be the sibling of the earlier one, and the earlier one would be the older sibling. Let's just take Goggles and Hikari, since they're a ready example. Goggles was born first, and a few years later, Hikari was born. Since Goggles is a male, he's Hikari's older brother. And since Hikari is a female, she's his younger sister."

"Very interesting," Gabumon said. "And I think I understand better, even without the analogy. Still . . . does anything like two Digimon from the same Digiegg happen with humans?"

"Yes," Jou said. "Sometimes even more than two. In fact, a couple years back one couple was reported having seven children born at once. I don't know, though, if you Digimon could really have 'siblings' except by coming from the same Digiegg."

Gabumon looked shocked at the statement. "S- Seven? Like the seven of us Digimon?"

"Yeah, that many," Jou said. He was truly fascinated by the whole thing, and by Gabumon's own reactions. "I guess that's something really unheard of here."

"It is," Gabumon affirmed. "But more than that, it's just... so many. The seven of us are friends and all, but we're not really like brothers and sisters. I wonder if a human could ever truly understand this, but... I feel something when I'm around you, Jou. Something, like . . . I can't explain it."

Jou simply continued walking, in mute fascination. He was wondering, too, if Digimon could feel emotions towards a human, emotions like love and hate. He briefly wondered if the Digimon were even capable of real emotion, or just emulating it. He sighed as Gabumon did, and then smiled. "Come on, let's catch up with the group."

It wasn't long before Taichi stopped the group in a clearing. He said to wait, and that he and Agumon would check ahead. For a while, Gabumon and Jou shared uneasy glances as they waited, while Takeru and Hikari talked so softly none of the others could hear them. Gomamon looked very nervous, while Palmon climbed into the trees and started knocking food down. Piyomon and Patamon soon followed her lead, and by the time Taichi returned, they had enough food to provide a nice vegetarian meal. Yamato started loading as much as he could into his arms, and Sora joined him.

"All right guys," Taichi said, bursting back into the clearing. "Agumon has secured the grounds. The only thing out of place is some kind of mysterious trolley car. We didn't explore it yet, but everything around it seems safe. No signs of hostile Digimon either."

"A place to rest," Mimi said.

"And we've got food for tonight," Yamato said, nodding down towards his arms full of food. "Maybe even enough for the morning. So let's go and see what this place that you've found us is, Goggles."

"It's a lake," Taichi explained, as they started walking. "With a peninsula jutting forth. That's where the trolley car is. Agumon said it smelled like there were fish in the lake."

"This is so boring," Agumon said, waiting for Taichi and the group to return. "I wish Piyomon were here. It may be boring, but it sure is beautiful. And I'm glad there are no Digimon to fight us either. It will be nice to have a while in peace, now that our partners are here."

He slowly walked up towards the trolley car, as Taichi had described it to him earlier, and sniffed around it. "But there was a Digimon," he muttered. "Not in it, but around it. What if . . . what if it's just waiting for us to get comfortable, then attack us?"

"What was that, Agumon?" Taichi was the first to get back, and had heard Agumon's faint mutterings. He was followed by Yamato and Sora, who were still carrying the food. The Digimon and other children followed as well, carefree and glad to find a safe place to rest.

"It was nothing," Agumon said, deciding not to worry the children. He decided he was probably just being paranoid, and shrugged it off. "I was just thinking aloud, about how beautiful it is here."

"Well you're right," Piyomon said, flying over to him. She was followed by Patamon and Palmon, who both seemed to share her feelings. "This lakeside clearing is just the most beautiful thing ever. I almost wish that . . . that all eight of us were here." Her voice lowered as she spoke the last, and none of the children heard her.

"I know what you mean," Taichi said, responding to Agumon's comment. "Well, let's all get ready for a night of real camping! None of this wimp cabin stuff for us, no way. We're out in the wild, the way camping should really be!"

"Let's check the trolley car," Mimi shouted. "Maybe there's good food in there! Oh, and maybe a nice shoeshine boy too. And a hair stylist, and a dry cleaner, and a gourmet chef, and . . ."

"I doubt we're going to find any of those in there," Sora said, grabbing Mimi by the wrist. She had to drag the girl to even get her to follow her own advice, but the two of them did reach the trolley car, and managed to enter it with little difficulty. "Weird. It just looks and acts like a normal trolley car. Except for not moving."

"No way," Yamato said, holding Taichi and Takeru both back. "If Sora says it's normal, she could be wrong. For all we know, it's going to take us to fight some really hideous monster tonight, if we sleep in it unguarded. So . . . Taichi, you and I will stand guard." He smiled at his friend, his eyes wide, almost like he was dreaming.

"Uhh, no offense, Yama-kun, but . . . I think we should take individual rounds, instead of teams," Taichi said, stepping slowly away from his friend. "You agree with me, right Paso?"

"Well," Koushirou said. "I do think taking individual watches is a wiser idea, although teams would probably be safer. But. . ." He paused as he grabbed at his stomach. "I think we should eat before I do any more serious thinking."

"I agree," Hikari said. "Takeru-kun," she said, looking at Takeru. "We can talk while we wait."

"Those little guys are a strain on our resources," Sora stated calmly as she counted the fish. "I wouldn't complain, but those kids are just sitting there while we do all the work. It would be so much easier to provide for six instead of eight. And then the Digimon are probably taking half of what they catch for themselves."

"No doubt," Mimi said, wrinkling her nose at the sight and smell of the dead fish. She was watching Koushirou, who was adeptly cleaning the fish, although she wondered how he was so skilled at that, if he was such a geek. _Maybe I should reevaluate his abilities. Maybe test him sometime, see how smart he really is,_ she thought. She sighed as she watched him use the improvised knife to gut the fish, and then threw the fish on a towel from the medical supply sack.

"Sora, lay off them," Koushirou said, glancing up from his work. "At least most of us are mature enough to handle the work. If you're going to count out everyone who isn't doing anything, it may as well be only fo. . . err, five." He glanced up and smiled at Mimi, who looked startled, but quickly went to washing off the fruit they'd gathered earlier.

"Hey, I told you, I'd love to help, but I'm allergic to fish, and who knows what kind of allergies I have to the other stuff," Jou said. "I think it would be better if we just waited until we could be sure the food was safe, and that I wasn't . . ."

"Allergic to everything under the sun," Yamato finished. "Look, Jou, why don't you just take Gomamon away for a bit. He's warning all the fish before we can catch them."

"I am not," Gomamon said, popping above the surface. "I'm just keeping them distracted so they don't die."

"All right," Jou said. "Come on Gomamon. We promise not to take anything more than we need to."

"But . . . Mom says we shouldn't eat with our hands," Takeru said, as Yamato handed him the now cooked fish. "Unless it's finger food, and this isn't . . ."

"Mom doesn't have to know," Yamato replied, wishing that his little brother would relax a bit. "It's not like we have any chopsticks or anything else, so we may as well make do with this."

"Hey, Yamato," Taichi said, looking at the fish that were still cooking. "Where did you learn to cook like that? I mean, not to pry, but . . ." He let himself trail off, hoping Yamato would catch his meaning.

"Uhh . . ." Yamato opened his mouth, then started, but stopped himself. It took several more tries before he had a suitable response. "My mother taught me how. Sometimes, she can't be home for dinner, and wanted to be sure we wouldn't just eat out all of the time. Of course, we usually do that anyway, but at least I'm prepared." It was a lie, but at least it worked on everyone. Yamato sighed as even Takeru fell for the lie.

"Well, it is good," Sora said. "Well . . . good enough. Hey, Jou, why don't you try some?"

"She's right," Gomamon said. "You need the food, unless you wanna stay a skinny runt all your life."

"All right," Jou said. "But if my allergies act up, it's on your conscience."

"Like he really has any," Taichi muttered to Koushirou. "Wouldn't you think, Paso?"

"He'll get over it in time," Koushirou said. "Most hypochondriacs do."

Palmon simply nibbled on some of the fruit, watching the fire crackle and looking at one of the fish. She winked at Gomamon, and he winked back. Yamato looked around for Gabumon, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Uhh, guys, have any of you seen Gabumon?"

"No," Agumon said. "Except . . . he spends a lot of time alone. Maybe he's just hiding so he can be alone. Sorry if that doesn't help much." No one immediately caught the meaning or message Agumon was sending, though. They were all too busy eating.

"This is so odd," Gabumon said, looking out over the water. He could hear the children, and faintly make out the fire. "I can't explain how I feel whenever he's nearby. I can hardly find words, even for myself, to convey it. I wonder if there is anything in Digicode to convey the feeling, or if it's simply something unique, like a glitch in the system.

"I try to steal my moments with him, but it never lasts long enough. It's almost as if he knows, and is pushing me away, or perhaps the system is doing that. But whoever, or whatever, is causing it, should know that pushing me away only makes me want to be with him more. It's disappointing that the only person I can share my mind with doesn't seem to feel the way I feel for him.

"I know how he lies to everyone else, pretending to be affected by things he isn't. I suppose I've acted the same way sometimes, just to get these quiet moments alone. I see how my partner looks at Taichi, and I wonder if he would understand how I feel. But perhaps he wouldn't. Dare I reveal this shameful secret to him, when even my lifelong friends don't know?

"It almost makes me wonder just how deep this is. Is it merely his appearance or mind making me feel this way? Or is it a true heartfelt connection. No, the way he treats me, it can't be that. But someday, he will have to know. Even if no one else accepts it I . . . I've found one way, and only one way it can be said. One phrase, to explain it all."

He opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He saw the silhouettes of the children and their Digimon walking away from the fire, heading towards the trolley car. He gazed into the sky for a moment. "Jou. It will all come out."

"I'll take the first watch," Taichi said, as the group stood, sat, or lay down in the trolley car. "With Agumon, of course. Yamato, you and Gabumon get the next watch, once he gets back. And Paso and Tentomon can take the one after that. If it goes past that, I think Sora should take one too."

"What are you talking about," Jou said. "Why don't I get a watch?"

"Because you'd piss your pants if anything happened," Taichi muttered to himself, as he thought of a response. "You do. After Sora. We'll just keep going in a loop."

"I'm sorry," Gabumon said, entering the car. "I needed some time alone, to think. What are we talking about?"

"Guard watches," Yamato said. "Taichi and Agumon are going first. We're second. So we should rest while the two of them are busy."

"All right," Taichi said. "Come on, Agumon. Let's get watching!"

"Yeah, sure," Agumon said, looking back towards Piyomon once before finally leaving the car. "You know, I don't know if this is such a great idea. We're leaving everybody back there alone, where anything could happen."

"Oh really? Everyone agreed this was the smartest idea I've ever had!" Taichi frowned as he thought over the statement. "Okay, so they don't think much of my thinking skills, but it's still a good idea."

"And this guy had to be my partner," Agumon muttered, sitting near what looked like a giant leaf. "Well, why not watch from here. That way we can get back if anything happens."

"Great idea," Taichi said.

Yamato snuck outside, and back to the shore. Gabumon quietly followed him, and wondered what his partner was doing. He wondered if he needed to think, the same way that he himself often did. He guessed humans spent a lot of time struggling with difficult choices, like he did.

He watched from the shadows of the forest as Yamato sat by the embers of the fire, and poked them to life. Then he saw the boy do the strangest thing: He pulled a metal stick out and looked remorsefully at it. Then, he started blowing on it, a sad tune coming from the stick, as if it mirrored Yamato's soul. "Yamato-kun," he whispered, his eyes narrowing. He walked forward, towards his partner, and sighed. "That's a lovely song," he said, leaning up against Yamato. "And yet, so sad."

Yamato didn't reply, and only continued the song. But it was enough for Gabumon. Anything he couldn't say, seemed to be unnecessary.

Taichi glared towards the shore. "Of all the times to start making that stupid noise," he muttered, looking to Agumon. "Agumon, why don't you get us some sticks so we can have a fire. I can't see anything in this darkness."

"All right," Agumon said, grunting as he got up. "I'll be right back." Taichi waited for a few minutes, trying to ignore Yamato's harmonica playing. Then, Agumon returned, dropping several sticks. "Baby flame," he said softly, letting out the fireball, and igniting the sticks. But two of them flew away, onto the leaf, which prompted a very unusual reaction.

The island started moving, and the water of the lake was churning. For one moment, a metal mask poked above the surface, prompting a gasp from Agumon. "Taichi, that's Seadramon. He's a water elemental, and uses ice attacks. His Ice arrow technique can be deadly, and once he catches his prey, he doesn't let go."

"I take you two've met before?" Taichi looked at his partner before trying to say it. "So, Seaweedamon? Well, let's get him, Agumon! Evolve, or whatever."

"I can't," Agumon said. "I'm trying, but it doesn't seem to work."

"Taichi-sempai, what's going on," Takeru shouted, running out of the car, followed by the others. His hat was off, and his blond hair looked very much like Yamato's. "Where's my big brother?"

"He's on the shore, feeling sorry for himself," Taichi said. "Agumon, tell them what's up."

"Apparently this island is attached to Seadramon's tail," Agumon said. Nervously, he added, "And I sort of, accidentally, got him mad at us."

"Now we're in for it," Patamon said. "Seadramon is a really nasty customer. He has teeth like razor blades and an appetite that would put Agumon to shame."

"Don't worry," Tentomon said, hovering over Koushirou's soulder. "As long as he doesn't see us, we should be fine."

"But he already knows we're here," Taichi said, gasping as the leaf moved away and into the water. "Shit! That giant leaf was really his tail!"

Seadramon rose again, this time his size much more obvious. He towered over everyone there, and as his tail rose, it became obvious that a lot of his size was still underwater. He turned his head, and glared at the children and their Digimon.

"Gabumon, we have to keep Takeru and Taichi safe," Yamato shouted, jumping up. He ran to the edge of the lake and pulled his shirt off. He kicked his shoes off atop it, and jumped in. Surfacing a few seconds later, he gestured angrily at Gabumon.

"My fur is going to get wet," he said softly. "But for him and Jou, I just hope they won't mind the smell." He looked towards the island and sighed as he jumped in, more like a cannonball than the graceful dive Yamato had made. He began pushing himself towards the island, struggling against the wake from Seadramon's motions.

Seadramon knew about the two who were in the water, and casually ignored them. None of these children were a threat to him, let alone their child level Digimon. Especially tired as they must be. He turned his head to watch two of the humans and their Digimon approach the edge of the island the other boy was nearing.

"Big brother, hang on," Takeru shouted, looking panicked. Seadramon compensated by slamming the island with his tail, knocking the short one into the water. But the Gomamon followed him, and took him to the surface as quickly as it happened.

"Takeru, just chill," Yamato said, treading water as Gabumon approached. "Jou, get Gabumon onto the island. I'll manage fine for myself."

"All right," Jou said, reaching for Gabumon's paw.

Seadramon narrowed his eyes. The large human seemed to have a lot of authority with his group. Best to take him out quickly. Dunking his tail, he reached for the human and wrapped him in the tail. He pulled the boy down and held him underwater until he was sure the boy ought to be dead. Then he raised his tail again, showing the boy as a trophy.

"Damn," Gabumon said, looking over at Seadramon's prize. "Seadramon may be a fool, but once he has his prey, he doesn't let go until it's in his mouth. I have to save him, but how can I?"

He closed his eyes, shame filling them as he realized he was powerless to save the boy's dead body. But as the grunt of a human reached his ears, he gasped. He opened his eyes to look.

"He's still alive," Gabumon whispered. "Then there may be hope." He raised one hand to his horn, and reached the other to his back, under his fur. "No," he said softly, making it final. "A little odor on my fur is nothing compared to a friend like him. I must fight, I must save him." He closed his eyes and ran towards the other side of the island, far closer to Seadramon than he was.

"Gabumon evolve to . . ." He grey larger, and felt his body changing. His fur was covering all of him now, and the rustling of his fur reminded him of needles being shaken together in a box. His muzzle was much longer, and his teeth were clearly sharper. He opened his eyes and turned his head, only to see a snaky tail behind him, and feather-like blades on his shoulders. "Garurumon!"

The power to evolve? Seadramon had to blink as he witnessed it, making sure it was real. Then these were the ones he had been waiting for. The ones his master had sent him back for. All the more reason to destroy them, and quickly. He lowered his head to his tail, and was almost finished with the motion when a jolt of electricity jumped into his tail, just below the human.

It was that damned Chosen Garurumon. His teeth weren't piercing Seadramon's flesh, yet, but they would be soon. Why had he been reduced so, just to take out these children? He should never have suffered this disgrace, but had instead bowed to it. He wasn't the strongest, and didn't have a chance at defeating more than perhaps one of the other three. So be it.

He decided to let them survive, but resolved it wouldn't look like he was giving up. Oh, he would return, and he would kill them then.

Yamato was shaken, then flew through the air towards the island. He fell right on top of Taichi, and grinned once before closing his eyes. "We can't lose," he muttered, pointing vaguely towards Garurumon. "He did it, for me."

"Garurumon," Tentomon whispered. "He's legendary. They say his fur is as hard as titanium, or something to that effect. When he fights, he's like a silver torpedo slicing through the air, or water as the case may be."

"Titanium? Then he must be invincible," Koushirou said, looking down at his hand. He wore the gloves always. Even he was frightened by what was beneath them, but somehow he felt more comfortable since they'd arrived in this Digital World. Even the mark on his hands wasn't as bothersome. RIght now, though, it felt like ice on his hand, and he shuddered.

"Paso, is something the matter," Sora asked, looking at him.

"No, just a bit of a chill. No doubt it's only the night air getting to me," he replied, softly. He looked again at Garurumon, and truly noticed the blue stripes, as Seadramon launched his attack.

"That's his Ice arrow," Agumon warned. "Here's where we can learn if Garurumon is really all they say he is."

The ice built up on the surface, and covered Garurumon. For a moment, Koushirou was in despair, until the ice shattered.

"Fox fire," Garurumon howled, launching his attack. It hit Seadramon's jaw, and knocked him out. Koushirou was shocked at the simplicity, but nonetheless pleased. He watched Taichi help Yamato up as Garurumon swam back to the island.

"Great job, Gabumon," Yamato said, leaning on Taichi's shoulder. He was still weak from the encounter with Seadramon, but trying not to let it show. Even the way he leaned on his friend's shoulder made him look strong rather than weak.

"That was just what we needed to beat Seadramon," Mimi said. "And I didn't even have to say a word! I hope the rest of our trip home is as simple as this. Now to get some more sleep," she said, stretching as she reached towards Koushirou. "Come on, Paso-chan."

"Yeah, all right," He said, sheepishly following her. He winked back at Tentomon as he said, "Tentomon, why don't you just wait out here for a while."

"All right," Tentomon said, looking towards Palmon.

"I don't know," Sora said. "One day here, and she already looks a bit tougher."

"Maybe," Jou said, grinning. "Maybe she'll learn to be less reliant on luxury if we're here long enough. Maybe she'll actually learn to be more self reliant."

"You must be kidding," she said, turning back just before she went into the car, escorted by Koushirou.

_So we made it safely through the night, most of us ending up asleep outside. Gomamon managed to get the island back to shore with his fish friends, and everyone, except Goggles, appreciated my harmonica to get to sleep. But I think that we did make some kind of connection tonight. He's never been quite as open with me before. But how will be be tomorrow? That's a question to be answered next time, on the Digimon Adventure Remix._

OMAKE!

Well, the Omake section will be added every few episodes. So what is the first Omake? Well, our first three Omake are going to be a Whose Line is it Anyway of sorts. First, will you please welcome the gracious 'I really need a hand' man, Gomamon.

Goma: That stings.

Representing season 2, we welcome V-mon. And for season three, we bring Terriermon. And, simply for persistence, let's have a big had for Kenmon, represernting the overlooked Digimon Side Trek series.

Kenmon: Wow! I finally get to be on TV!

And as our host, we welcome Drew Carey.

Drew: Welcome to the show where the points don't matter. That's right, the points are as free the rain in Seattle, and half as productive. Anyway, our first game will be Party Guests. Gomamon will be the host, and the other three will take out these cards, which they've never seen before, and do their best to act out the roles listed on them. I'll ring the doorbell when each one is ready to enter.

Gomamon: *sets out party goods and pulls out a bottle which he pours into the punch* Spiked punch is always the best. #RING# Oh, someone's here. *throws the bottle under the 'table' as he opens the door*

V-mon: (Sports Fan watching the big game) Go! Yeah! *runs over to the punch and fills a glass* Yeah! Yeah! Score!

Gomamon: I hope you enjoy the party. Uhh . . . did you just win the game?

V-mon: No way! *eyes widen in shock* How could you let them do that, Smith! Get that ball back! #RING#

Gomamon: Oh, well . . . I'll see who's here. Have a good time.

Kenmon: (Health Department Inspector) Hello, Mr. Mon. Do you know why I'm here?

Gomamon: The party, I hope.

Kenmon: *walks in* I'm here for the inspection. I hope I'm not too late. *examines the floor* Is that a cockroach, Mr. Mon?

Gomamon: Umm . . . Oh, that's right! I did call for the exterminators earlier today. But you told me you wouldn't be here until tomorrow.

Kenmon: We pride ourselves on being unexpected, Mr. Mon. Did you put the bean dip next to the vegetable dip?

Gomamon: If I did it was an accident . . . #RING# Err, yeah, have a good time inspecting my place for the fashion board. I just have to get the door.

Terriermon: (Indiana Jones) Hi there. Have you seen the Holy Grail lately?

Gomamon: No, Mr. Python, I don't think I have.

Terriermon: Python? I thought I told you I wasn't coming if you used the snakes!

Gomamon: Oh, yeah. Sorry, just a poorly placed joke, Indiana Terriermon. #BUZZ#

Kenmon: Mr. Mon! The electrical extension cables you are using are not up to code.

Gomamon: Oh, gee. Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting the Health Department tonight. #BUZZ#

V-mon: This is a great party, Gomamon! I really oughta . . . hey, hey . . . TOUCHDOWN!!!!

Gomamon: And the Detroit Lions win for the first time this season! It was a great game, wasn't it? #BUZZ#

Drew: Close enough, Gomamon. He was actually a "sports fan watching the big game". Out next game will be Novel Styles, a variant on our classic Movie Styles game. Without a live audience, of course, I just have a bunch of genres stuck in a hat, and will pull one out at arbitrary points in time. Our scene will start with Kenmon and V-mon, lovers who have just met after a fight. The first style will be Sea Fantasy.

V-mon: Stupid captain, why does he always come between me and the one I . . . Kenmon! I was afraid that the captain would hold you all day.

Kenmon: Nothing can ever keep us apart, not even the sea serpents who ravaged me as a child.

V-mon: Uhh, right. But what did he have to say about the fight?

Drew: #BUZZ# Murder Mystery.

Kenmon: He didn't say anything about it. He only asked me how I would react if he died. I didn't have a chance to answer before he fell to the floor of his cabin.

V-mon: That's horrible. It means that not only is our relationship in danger, but there's a murderer on the ship! Do you have any idea who it might be?

Kenmon: I've always thought that Gomamon fellow seemed a bit suspicious, but hardly a murderer. More like a serial rapist and stalker than a murderer.

V-mon: Let's go back to the cabin and examine Captain Terriermon's body!

*They head stage left*

Drew: #BUZZ# Horror.

Kenmon: His body is gone! It must be a conspiracy. And next, they'll kill me, since I saw them!

V-mon: Watch out, Kenmon! They're right behind you!

Gomamon and Terriermon: *are wearing Scream masks and acting like they're killing Kenmon*

Drew: #BUZZ# Tragedy, last round.

Kenmon: I'll not fall for such tricks, V-mon! They're too busy burying Captain Terriermon's body at sea to be here to murder me.

V-mon: Murderers, masked ones! Take my life instead of his! *jumps in the way of their weapons and acts out a death scene*

V-mon: Ken, please remember me, for the sake of our love. Avenge my death by killing the foul . . . murderers, responsible for this. I saved your life, now please, for our love, do this. *acts dead*

Kenmon: No, V. I cannot go on living knowing you are dead, even to kill my co-conspirators. I would sooner die at your side than live for vengeance. *mimes running a dagger through his chest* May heaven find us both well, my beloved V.


	5. Chapter 4

Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 4  
Protect Your Friends! Burning Evolution  
(AKA: Piyomon's Fiery Power)

_Sora here. I suppose this time I should tell you guys what's up. We stopped to camp for our first night on a peninsula, but it was attached to the tail of the giant serpent Seadramon. Gabumon evolved into Garurumon and stopped Seadramon, then Gomamon got us safely back to the shore of the lake. All sorts of weird adventures are going to happen while we're here. I'm sure of that much._

Piyomon pulled another worm out of the ground. They were hardly her favorite, but the others kept eating all the fruit before she could. As she swallowed it, she looked up, and saw a flying black gear in the sky. The gasps from the others told her she wasn't just seeing things.

"What the hell was that," Koushirou said, his teeth grinding together.

"Looked like some sort of . . . black gear," Yamato said, shrugging. He was still leaning on Taichi, who looked very nervous. But the other boy couldn't escape, with Yamato's arm behind his back.

"Well, this does make my theory more plausible." Koushirou said, nodding sagely.

"The aliens? Yeah! They hit us with some antigravity beam and made us crooked," Jou said, panicking as he saw the road signs scattered throughout the forest. "Or . . . no, I guess it's just that all these signs are crooked."

Piyomon jumped forward as Takeru slipped, keeping him from falling. "That was close," she said, pulling back. "You should be more careful, Takeru."

"Yeah," Taichi said. "It could've been Snakemon, or something worse!" He grunted softly as Yamato pinched his shoulder and whispered something to him.

"Oh," Takeru said. "Hey, Piyomon, are there really snakes here?"

"Nope, and I've never heard of any Snakemon either. It's just bugs and more giant digimon," she said, smiling.

"Don't worry Takeru," Yamato said. "The Digimon will handle them, right guys?"

"Of course," Patamon said, jumping up onto his partner's shoulder. "I'll always protect you, Takeru."

"Look, Yamato, I was just pointing out the danger," Taichi shouted, pushing his friend away. He was enraged at the thought that Yamato had thought he was serious. "And you're clearly strong enough to support yourself again, so stop leaning on me! Come on guys, let's go!"

"Go where?" Yamato replied, keeping his voice level. "First off, Goggles, we don't know where we are. Secondly, where would we go? And third, Hikari is exhausted. We haven't eaten anything since this morning, and it's been at least three hours since last time you let us rest. Think of the rest of us, Goggles."

"I'd rather not think of you," Taichi muttered, before answering. "Look, with all the signs we've seen, there must be people here somewhere. So we're going to find some intelligent life."

"Sora, is he saying that we're not intelligent?" Piyomon looked up at Sora, and then towards Taichi.

Taichi shared a glance with Sora, and nodded. "Well," Sora began. "That's not it at all. He's just saying . . . Well, I agree with him on this one. We need to keep moving to find out where we are. We need to be calm, and work together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Piyomon said

Sora's voice faded off, as she gave some speech about working together as a team to make zany headway. Yamato was still close to Taichi, but respecting his wish to not be touched.

"Sora, open your eyes," Piyomon yelled.

"Well, so much for working together," she yelled. "Wait up!"

Yamato grinned as he saw all of the signs. "Our next stop on this tour is the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs," he said, chuckling. Everyone except Taichi and Sora laughed to some degree. "No pictures, please."

"This is just great," Sora muttered sarcastically, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're lost, and he's cracking jokes."

"And why not," Gomamon said, jumping up to the top of her head. "When there's no time for humor, there's no point in living!"

"Amen to that," Yamato said, grinning as he looked at Taichi. He looked ahead, and smiled to see the blue sky. But only a moment later, he was as disappointed as everyone else to see that it wasn't a field in front of them, but a desert.

They were resting before even deciding what to do next. Hikari had gone off with Sora. Koushirou had, as usual, pulled out his computer again. "Still broken," he muttered, looking around.

"Maybe those power lines could help," Mimi said, pointing to the poles in the desert.

"Telephone poles," Jou said, looking at them. "And maybe so. Except none of the wires come to this side of the desert."

Hikari came running back, panic on her face. "We saw it again, everybody," she shouted, running up to her brother. She threw her arms around his waist and held him close, as if she expected his protection. "That weird black gear, and it was flying towards the hills over there." She pointed towards the desert, in a direction the did, indeed, show hills.

"Whatever we're going to do," Sora said, looking around the group, "We should decide quickly."

"Well we can't stay here," Taichi said, picking up his little sister. "Besides which, those telephone poles in the desert may have some clue about where we are, or how we can get home."

"But we don't know how far it is, Goggles," Mimi said. "What if my shoes wear out? Where will I ever get a new pair of shoes in this world?"

"Don't worry about shoes," Gabumon said. "What about the heat? We could bake ourselves to death trying to get across. Where's the use of that?"

"Don't worry about shoes?" Mimi was in shock as she leapt at Gabumon, and landed face first in the dirt. "Why you! You did that on purpose, Gabumon! You made me get all dirty."

"Hey, Mimi, chill," Koushirou said, sliding his laptop back into it's case. "We can always turn back if it's too hot or dry. I just want to see if I can get any power from those phone poles."

"But what about the phone booths," Takeru said, looking up. "Remember them? They didn't even work when we got to 'em!"

"And that streetcar was a trap. Seadramon almost had us for dinner last night," Yamato said, frowning. "Maybe it would be a better idea to find a way around this desert, rather than through it."

"But then we may never get my Charlene working again," Koushirou said, "I'm not one to take sides, but I say we go through the desert. Even birds know that a straight line is faster than a twisting course, so this is bound to lead us wherever we end up going that much faster."

"I agree with Paso-chan," Mimi said, smiling sweetly at him.

"And I say he's right," Taichi said. "Besides, the streetcar wasn't a trap. It was just an unlucky coincidence."

"I . . . I don't know what to do," Hikari said, looking up at her brother, then back towards Takeru. "Takeru-kun?" He just shrugged, not wanting to fight with his brother, but not wanting to leave the group either.

"Yamato, we're going this way," Sora said, grabbing him by the shirt. If you don't like it, you can do what you want, but the rest of us are going through the desert."

"Even me," Gabumon said. "They're right. Besides, there is a Pyokomon village on the other side of the desert, by a lake. We were there until only a few days ago. It's safe there, for all of us."

"All right," Yamato said, looking towards Taichi. "But only because I don't want to let down Taich . . . Takeru."

_He hates me_, Yamato thought, turning away from Taichi. _My best friend, hates me. Why can't he understand how I feel? Why do I have to hide my feelings from him? And how long will this act go on? Maybe soon he'll accept it, but until then . . . until then, I'm alone with my problems._

"Come on, Takeru," Yamato said, following behind the others. "Time to show them that the Ishida men are real men."

They had been in the desert for almost an hour when Mimi decided to check her purse for some gum. Her fingers closed on something hard and round, then started searching for something else.

"It's so hot," Hikari said. "Big brother, turn off the heater please."

"I can't," Taichi said, for the hundredth time.

"I can feel the heat through my shoes," Takeru said, looking up towards his own brother.

"Then maybe you should try walking barefoot," Yamato growled. It was pretty obvious he was pissed off at the whole thing, but the glances he made towards Taichi . . . Mimi wondered for a moment about that. before finally, reluctantly, pulling out the round metal cylinder her fingers had closed on.

"Well, so much for that plan," Koushirou said, looking up at the five phone poles that were within easy spotting range. "They don't even have connecting wires. Shit! And I'd really hoped it would work."

"Maybe they're not really telephone poles," Jou said, putting one hand on Koushirou's shoulder. "Maybe you need to plug in a wire yourself to get the power."

"Or maybe they're just for making perches where we can sleep," Piyomon said, flying up into one of the metal arms. "Not that they're very comfortable."

"Guys, remember the phone booths?" Mimi was not surprised when everybody nodded. "And the streetcar?"

"Of course," Koushirou said. "They don't have power because we don't need them to have power yet! The phones worked because we needed them to, even if it wasn't the way we needed them to. And the streetcar didn't work because we only needed it for sleep. So, when we need it, these phone poles will do . . . whatever the hell they want, I suppose."

"Actually, I was just thinking that none of them worked right, so why should these," Mimi said. "But more importantly, look what's happened to my compass."

"A compass? Why didn't you get that out earlier," Jou yelled. "Now we're going to end up dead in this desert, dehydrated and roasted like hot dogs."

"Jou-sempai," Hikari said. "Please calm down. Mimi-sama is just trying to be helpful."

"See how the needle is all crazy," Mimi said. "I don't think it's supposed to do that."

"That's right," Yamato said, taking the compass. "This sand must have iron in it, which is scrambling the compass needle. It won't help us get anywhere."

"Hey! I just found something," Tai shouted. He pulled out his telescope and focused it, trying to get the image clear. "Maybe not . . . no, wait! It is there! It's real! A village with water! It must be that Puke mon village," he said.

"Pyokomon," Palmon replied. "But it's not very close yet. How can you see it, umm, Goggles?"

"Well, this thing is a telescope," he said, showing it to the Digimon. "It has one lens on this end, and another on this end. Then, it lets you see things far away."

"Well, then we should head there," Mimi said, her eyes wide at the thought. "Maybe they have a nice beach where we can swim and get fresh juice, and work on my tan."

"Mimi," Palmon said. "As much as the sunlight is good for a plant, this much heat isn't. I was wondering if I could, maybe . . . borrow your hat?"

Mimi's brown eyes widened in shock as she heard those words. She had never let anyone else wear this hat, and she didn't plan on starting now . . . but she didn't want to be mean to her new friend either. "Well," she said, shifting her eyes nervously. She couldn't think of any reason to keep it that didn't just sound selfish. "I suppose, you do need it more than I do. So, you can wear it until we reach the village."

Koushirou gasped. Had Mimi just let someone borrow something? _This is fucking ridiculous_, he thought. _First, everybody follows her ideas, then she lets someone else use her hat? She really is changing for the better. Although I suppose her choice of me to keep everyone else from looking in that streetcar last night was motivated by greed, I . . . There was more to it than just her need for privacy. She wanted me, instead of one of the other girls._

A pinch on his ear brought him standing upright, and staring right at the front of Mimi's dress. "Oh, err . . . What is it, Mimi?"

"You remember last night," she whispered. "Well . . . meet me tonight, in private. I have something I want to show you."

"Oh . . . all right," Koushirou said. "Now, we should really get moving."

"Hmmph," she said, raising her voice. Her ditzy act was back on, and as convincing as ever. "This place would be much more popular if it had a few simple things. A lifeguard, some water, some sunscreen, a nice cook fire, and we could have a regular beach party!"

"You forgot the food," Takeru said. "We need to have food."

"Well that goes with the cook fire," she explained. "That makes sense, right?"

"Hey, if it was freshwater, we'd just need some lemons, sugar, and ice," Jou said.

As the sun moved to the west, the gear burrowed through the mountain, towards it's target. It finally pierced the end and flew into it's target: a giant flaming monster with pure blue eyes. It drove itself into his body, and he screamed in pain. "What the hell?"

Meanwhile, the children had reached the Pyokomon village. Hikari sighed as she collapsed in the shade of one of the small huts, and Patamon ran to find some water for her. The Pyokomon were all surprised and glad to have visitors, but confused at the same time.

"Hello friends," Piyomon said, hugging one of the Pyokomon. "We all need to have something to drink."

"But . . . what do giant digimon drink?" The Pyokomon replied, looking confused.

Sora noticed the Digimon looking at her, and was suddenly nervous. "Me? I - I'm not a Digimon," she said.

"Sora and her friends are what are called 'humans'," Piyomon explained. "And we share our food all the time. So, can you help us out?"

"Hikari!" Taichi's voice pierced the sky, interrupting everyone else. "We need water for her. Yamato, get water, anyone else, find food."

Koushirou's thoughts of food were interrupted by the yelling, and he looked angrily towards Taichi. "I doubt it's truly that serious, Goggles," he said. "I'm sure she'll be just fine shortly."

"Water," Takeru shouted, jumping up from behind one of the huts. "I found the water!"

"That's great," Koushirou said, walking towards the child. "Amazing, a fountain full of water. But how do we know it's safe?"

"Simple," Agumon said, dunking his head in the fountain for a moment. "This fountain's water comes straight from Miharashi Mountain. It's the best water in all the world."

"No," Tentomon said. "It's the best in the whole universe." A rumbling sound followed, and Koushirou closed his eyes.

"Where is this Miharashi Mountain," Yamato asked.

"Over there," Gabumon said, pointing in the distance.

"Where the gear was headed," Sora said, confirming Yamato's fears. "And it looks like it's a volcano."

"It is," Piyomon said. "But it never erupts. The heat just purifies all the water, so it's perfectly safe to drink."

"A volcano," Koushirou muttered, shaking his head. "Then that noise." The rumbling came again, stronger this time. "Is the sound that comes before an eruption!" He was absolutely correct, as within the next instant, all the water boiled away into a superheated steam, followed by a burst of fire from the well. "A very troubling thought."

"Well it's cool, but we're still thirsty," Hikari said, looking at Takeru.

"We don't ever go to Miharashi Mountain," One of the Pyokomon explained. "Because it's guarded by a giant fire Digimon named Meramon. He's usually very nice, but if a gear crashed into the mountain, he may have stopped the water thinking it was an attack."

"Wonderful," Sora said. "Of all the mountains, it had to choose Miharashi Mountain."

"No," Koushirou said. "It may have been intentionally planned that way, to test our reaction skills. I think we should just wait calmly until the water returns."

The boy they called Taichi, or Goggles, had just dropped a stone into the well. "Shit," he said, listening for the sound of it hitting water. "It's bone dry. Isn't there any other water? What happened to the lake from earlier?"

"That's a wonderful idea," another of the Pyokomon replied, her eyes widening. The lake is always full of water . . . but? What happened? Why is the lake empty?"

"As dry as the well," Yamato said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm. Pyokomon, what, exactly, does Meramon look like?" Taichi was focusing his view on a black mark coming down Miharashi Mountain. But as the image resolved itself, it became quite clear that it wasn't black, but flaming. "Does he by any chance look like one of us, only taller and on fire?"

"That would be about right," Pyokomon said. "Why?"

"Because he's headed this way," Taichi shouted, his left eyes suddenly twitching. "Everybody run for shelter."

"It seems like he's in pain," Mimi said, watching from Koushirou's side.

"Except Meramon is a fire element Digimon," Palmon said. "Being on fire is his natural state, it shouldn't hurt him."

"Perhaps it isn't the fire," Tentomon said. "If that gear crashed into the mountain, what if it somehow dug its way into him?"

"I didn't think of that," Palmon said, blushing. "Well, I guess that's why we have you, Tentomon."

"Amazing," Koushirou said, pulling out his laptop. "All of a sudden, it just powered on. I wonder if I can find anything one Digimon or Digital World."

"Don't bother," Taichi said. "Paso, you get to the boat. I'll make sure the rest of us are safe."

"All right," Koushirou said, typing frantically on his keyboard, one handed. He couldn't seem to get online, though, and sighed as Tentomon caught up. He ran down the edge of the lake, and slid to a halt before entering the boat. "Dammit! I can't even get online. Something must be wrong here."

"All right, do we have everyone?" Taichi looked around the group assembled on the deck of the boat, and nodded. "Yep. Seven here."

"Seven? I think we're missing someone," Mimi said, counting on her fingers. "Oh, that's right! We're missing that other girl, Sora. She said something about making sure the Pyokomon were all safe."

Taichi gasped as he ran to the edge of the boat. "Sora!" She was running towards the outside of the lake, even as Meramon reached it.

"That's about it," Sora sighed, ushering the last few Pyokomon into the boat. "So, everyone is here now. Me and Goggles, Paso, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, Jou, Yamato, and all the Digimon. Except," she gasped as the image flashed in her mind.

"I must protect my friends," Piyomon said, looking down at Sora. "I'm going to try to reason with Meramon."

"No," Sora said. "You have to save yourself. Come on down, be safe with us."

"No," Piyomon said. "Even if I do have to fight, I must protect you. It is my duty as your partner, Sora."

"Protect me?" Sora suddenly flashed back to the moment before Shellmon had thrown Taichi her way. "When Goggles was in danger, Agumon evolved." The sight of Yamato being squeezed nearly dead by Seadramon's tail was yet another unpleasant thought. "And when Yamato needed him, Gabumon was able to evolve. Piyomon, if you won't come here, I'll have to go up there!"

"Sora," Taichi shouted, hanging over the edge of the boat. "Don't do it! We're not that important!"

"Shut up," Yamato said, pulling Taichi back. "If there's any trouble, Piyomon will protect her. Come on." He dragged Taichi into a dark room, and shut the door. Sora knew that's what he'd done, even if she couldn't see it.

"You're acting very odd, Meramon," Piyomon said, looking at him. "Is there any way we can help you?"

"Destroy the Chosen," Meramon grumbled. "Destroy the Chosen!"

"No," Piyomon shouted. "Magical Fire!" The spiraling flame hit him, and he winced. But it wasn't enough.

"Help her out," Jou shouted, panicking. "ANyone, help her."

"Petit fire!"

"Baby flame!"

"Petit thunder!"

All the attacks connected, but Meramon laughed and grew as he absorbed their power. "Burning fist!" The attack knocked Piyomon out of the air, and Sora scrambled to catch her.

"Here's where all that soccer pays off," she said, leaping into the air. She caught Piyomon, and rolled into a landing. "Piyomon? Are you, are you all right?"

"I think so," Piyomon said, focusing her gaze on Sora's face. She looked into the human girl's brown eyes, and giggled. "Please understand, I have to go back. But I know I can handle this, Sora. Just trust me."

"I'll try," Sora said, feeling a tear forming in her left eye. "Do what you have to, Piyomon."

"Don't worry," she said, taking to the air. Several of her pink feathers fluttered to Sora's hands, and she smiled back at her partner. "Meramon, you aren't acting at all like yourself. Please, understand that I don't want to hurt you, but you're a danger to my partner and friends. I only want to try and bring you to your senses. Magical fire!"

Again her attack hit, and she felt power surging through her. It felt like the last time, when she'd had to protect everyone. "Sora is in danger," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Piyomon evolve . . ."

By the time she opened her eyes again, her wingspan had rocketed to over 3 meters, and she was a giant bird. Her talons alone were large enough for Sora and her friends to ride on, and her toothy beak was a definite weapon. She stared at Meramon for a moment before announcing herself. "Birdramon! Meteor wing." She launched her first attack, the fireballs from her wings raining down on Meramon.

I have to lead him away from here, she thought, flying down. She grabbed Meramon, and flew over the dry lake. "Look what you did to the village," she demanded. "You dried their well and their lake. That's nothing like the Meramon we know! Whatever is wrong with you, I'm going to fix it."

"Burning, burning, burning," Meramon said, trying to swing a decent punch towards her. "Foolish Chosen. I have been ordered to destroy you all, and I will do so!"

"I will not allow it," she said, hurling him to the ground as best she could. "Meteor wing!"

This time, it pummeled his back, and forced a shard of blackness out. "The pain, it burns!"

"Let's try this one again," She said, preparing herself. She hardly had the power for this, it would have to be enough. "Meteor wing!"

This time it worked. The black gear emerged from Meramon, and began spinning in reverse before shattering to Digi-dust. "I . . . what happened to me? Birdramon?"

"Meramon, are you back to normal?" Birdramon still had just enough strength. "Would you like a lift back to the village? You gave us quite a fright there."

"I suppose so, but what was I doing? The last thing I remember is checking on the springs in the mountain, then a strange feeling came over me. I don't remember what I was doing, though."

"You were fighting," Birdramon said. "You said you wanted to kill the Chosen. I had to protect my partner and friends, so I evolved and battled you."

"Kill the Chosen? That's insane," he said. "I worked to protect the seven of you until the time ws right. Why would I try to delete you?"

"I think it may have been the black gear," Koushirou said, sighing as he closed his laptop. "If this were still working, I might be able to explain better. Say, Meramon, would you happen to know where we could get some electrical power?"

"Andromon's factorial fortress," Meramon said. "I haven't been there, but he should be able to help you. Again, I apologize for the way I acted earlier. I should return to Miharashi Mountain, and get the water flowing again. I swear it will be running within the hour."

"Excellent," Taichi said, his eyes widening as he heard his stomach growl. "Say, I just remembered, we haven't eaten anything."

"Meramon, may you always be well," one of the Pyokomon said. "And please, next time you visit, try not to destroy our village. We would very much appreciate that."

"Of course," Meramon said, smiling. "And may you all fare likewise. Especially you Chosen. I hope to see you successful in your mission, whatever that might be."

The other children waved, before their hands abruptly went to their stomachs. "Goggles is right," Sora said, trying to chuckle. "So, is there any chance of food?"

"Yes, but there won't be water until later tonight," Piyomon said. "Don't worry, though. Our food is delicious even without being boiled."

The Pyokomon each carried out a bowl of some strange seed food, which looked suspiciously like rice. Three each carried a bowl to each child, and the children sighed as they looked at it.

"It looks like sesame seeds," Taichi said, picking up a few of them. "And doesn't smell that much different."

"It seems better than shabu-shabu," Takeru said, grinning. "I bet it tastes better too." He took a bite and smiled at the taste, which he rather enjoyed.

"Goggles, be gracious," Mimi said. "A good guest never insults the food his host provides. Unless it's bad caviar, but that's the only exception." She scooped some of the food up in her hands, and tasted it. "It's actually pretty good."

"Have you guys noticed," Yamato said, raising an eyebrow. "That we talk about food a lot?"

Koushirou nodded, and grinned as Hikari leaned up against him. "Goggles, I think your sister is tired."

_So we found out about our next major stop, even if we did have to fight to learn of it. Meramon was really nice once that black gear was driven out, but I wonder what the source of the Black Gears is. Wherever they're from, you can bet it's going to be an even bigger evil than these guys, though. I suppose that will have to wait, though, for the next episode of Digimon Adventure Remix._


	6. Chapter 5

Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 5  
Factorial Remix Megablast  
(AKA: Kabuterimon's Electrical Surge!)

_Not being one for speeches, I'll keep this short. Koushirou, or Paso, here, to summarize what happened last time. At Mimi's suggestion, we crossed a desert that seemed impassable, and found a village of Pyokomon. Meramon attacked from Miharashi Mountain, but Piyomon evolved into Birdramon to save us. I theorized that the Black Gear that was in his body had something to do with his aggressive behavior._

"Dammit," Koushirou shouted, sitting on a tree stump. "Other than those couple minutes back in the Pyokomon Village, this thing won't even turn over for one processor cycle." His red hair was slick with sweat, as was most of the children's' hair, from the hike here.

"Don't worry about it," Taichi said, reaching out. "I know just how to do this. You just need to make a couple subtle adjustments." He pulled his hand back, and was shocked when Koushirou's skull hit his jaw, bowling him over. "What's the big deal? It's not like that stupid machine is alive."

"The big deal? The big deal is that I don't want you ruining my computer by throwing it around like a madman, Goggles!" Koushirou was positively pissed at his supposed friend's behavior, and the lack of response from his other traveling partners. "Mimi, you understand what I mean, right?"

"Umm, yeah," she said, blinking. "I understand perfectly, Paso-kun. So, let's find some . . ." As usual, she had lost her train of thought in mid-sentence. She was staring off in the distance, and Koushirou followed her gaze.

"Is that what I think it is," Yamato said, pointing towards it.

"Well it's certainly not a Paso Deluxe Bull Driver," Taichi grumbled, rubbing his chin. "Look at this, man! I'm gonna have a bruise here for like the next week."

"I still love ya," Yamato said, casually. "Besides, bruises build character."

Hikari giggled as she watched Yamato wrap his arm around Taichi, just firmly enough that her brother couldn't easily get out of it. Koushirou finished his mental calculations, and nodded.

"That should be the Factorial Fortress," he announced, putting Charlene away. "Meramon told us we might be able to find some power for my computer there, so I suggest we take a visit."

"And pray that nothing weird happens," Mimi said, stretching her arms out in front of her. Koushirou wondered at those sudden moments when she made sense, but was impressed that she could almost seem to control whether she was ditzy or at least mildly bright. She was certainly not an ordinary girl.

A beep from his back brought him to his senses. "Charlene?" He pulled out the laptop and checked, then grinned. "Amazing! Charlene is operational again, but . . . damn, her battery is low." The others were already headed towards the factorial fortress, and he hurried along after them. Glancing towards the monitor, he rose an eyebrow as the battery suddenly resumed a full charge. "Eh, whatever," he muttered, closing the laptop. He carried it under his arm into the factory.

"I hope they have a manufacturer's outlet," Mimi said, entering the factory. "You know, they always have killer deals."

"Nice joke," Gomamon muttered, rolling his eyes. "Killer deals."

"You're so dull," Yamato said. "I only hope they can make us a way home."

"Yeah," Taichi said, trying to avoid Yamato. "A way home would be really good. Especially with all the danger we've encountered so far."

"I only hope I can get a proper power source for Charlene," Koushirou said, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the semidark conditions inside.

"Conveyor belts," Jou muttered, watching the machines as they built, something. "Someone must be here to run the conveyor belts. And people have to eat, so there must be food somewhere in here."

"I wouldn't count on that," Yamato said, glancing around. "I really don't think anyone is here."

"I certainly don't smell anyone," Agumon said, shrugging. "Or any food either. But the Pyokomon let us take some of their food with us. If we get hungry, there's always some of that."

"But, someone must be running the equipment," Sora said, feeling one of the products. It was smooth to the touch, and warm, almost like heated metal. "Right?"

"I wouldn't think so," Koushirou said, watching. "The machines seem to support themselves well enough."

"Well, whatever is going on," Taichi said. "I have no doubt we can find out more if we split up. One group will explore the rest of the factory, and the rest will try to find people down on the belt level. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good, big brother," Hikari said, smiling.

Within several minutes, the team were decided. Yamato would lead a group of his brother, Mimi, and Koushirou on the belt level, while Taichi took Sora, Jou, and Hikari.

"Wait," Piyomon said, a shiver going through her spine. "Don't go any further this way."

"But what's wrong?" Jou needed to have a reason. "I mean, this way is as good as any other, isn't it?"

"Just, wait," she said.

"Is something the matter Piyomon?" Sora knelt down by her friend, and sighed.

"I can't explain it," Piyomon said. "But it just feels dangerous. It's just a feeling, but it doesn't feel that great."

"We're going," Taichi growled, pushing on.

"Big brother, what are they making?"

"Maybe parts for robots," Yamato said, shrugging. "Or spaceships."

"What this," Koushirou muttered, looking towards a door. It was metal, and closed securely. He opened the door, and walked into another room, and grinned. "A battery like that could power the Mir Space station for a lifetime," he said. "My computer should be no problem. If I can tap into it's power, that is."

"What are you doing," Mimi asked, following him in. "Ooh! That's one big battery!"

"Indeed," Koushirou said, walking up to it. "And I'm trying to find a way to use its power for my computer." He sighed as he found the hidden catch, and walked into the battery, feeling Tentomon with him. "Mimi, you should stay with the other guys. I'll catch up once I figure this out."

"What happened to him," Hikari said, looking at the metal helmet. "I think he's hurt, big brother. Try to help him."

"All right," Taichi said, kneeling by his right arm. "I think we can get him out of these gears. But, he's just a busted robot."

"No, he's Andromon," Agumon said.

"Another Digimon?"

"That's right Taichi," Piyomon said, flying over his face. "And very advanced. He's a Perfect level Digimon, even higher than our adult levels. If we have to fight him, we wouldn't have a chance."

"If we work together, we can get him out," Sora said. "Then he shouldn't want to fight us."

"My mother doesn't like he doing heavy work," Jou said, tugging at his collar. "I have bad knees, and next to no upper body strength."

"Don't worry about it," Sora said. "We'll do all the hard work."

She and Taichi pulled, trying to get him out, when Taichi slipped. He fell back into a lever and knocked it back.

"Something is happening," Hikari said, smiling. "He's coming out!"

Within a moment, Andromon was lying, powered down, but free of the gears. He felt his systems initializing, though, along with a new program. He didn't question it, it took priority over his earlier programs.

". . . just needs a couple of good whacks as a jump start," one voice said.

"No," said another voice, slightly higher in pitch. "You'll hurt him."

"Big brother, just wait," said a third voice, a small brown haired human, he saw, as he opened his eyes.

"There was this movie," said a fourth voice, this one from a blue haired human. "And a robot came to life and ate all of the humans."

Eat all humans? That would suffice for my goal, Andromon thought.

"Look, I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us," said the second voice, a red haired human. He rose and turned towards her, grabbing her by the leg. It was his power source, thus it stood to reason that hers was likewise. "Forget what I said about him being friendly! Just run, guys."

"Magical fire," shouted another voice. Andromon turned to see a Piyomon, then felt an interrupt in his arm. The human fell from his grasp.

"Andromon will terminate intruders," he said, narrowing his eyes. His right hand turned into a blade, and he focused power to it. "Spiral sword!"

The humans ran, and Andromon frowned. This would be more work than he expected.

"What do you think it is," Tentomon asked, looking around the room. It was a large circular room, with many symbols of Digicode on the wall. He had never seen Digicode written this way, though, and was as confused as his partner.

"Binary annotations of some sort," Koushirou said. "Based on the size and obvious variant, I expect each one is sixteen bytes, if not a full program. That makes for an amazingly complex piece of software, if each of these sytmbols holds that much data."

"And in plain speak? For those who didn't major in computer engineering."

"Each of these symbols holds a large part of a program, if not a whole program. If I change them like so," he said, moving a finger to erase the corner from one of them. The lights instantly went out, leaving the room in almost pitch darkness. "Voila, we see a change in our environment."

"Shit," Jou said. "Who turned out the lights?"

"I hope it wasn't Andromon," Taichi said. A sound was heard in the distance. "And I hope that wasn't Andromon either."

"Maybe we shouldn't wait to find out," Sora said, gesturing behind her.

"Somebody please explain why we're standing here like logs while whatever it is is getting closer," Jou said, turning around. "Red eyes, that can't be good."

"I don't know," Sora said, grabbing Taichi's hand. "Goggles?"

"Hey, you know my plan of action," he said. "Run!"

And so they did. And so Andromon identified them, rising his right arm. "Spiral sword!" He stood still as he watched the blade vortex towards it's targets. He would not miss.

They turned a corner, and Andromon sighed. "Even in this darkness, they cannot avoid me forever."

"Smooth move," Koushirou muttered, tapping his fingers on his laptop. "Might I have deleted the wrong program?"

"I think that is a distinct possibility," Tentomon said, blinking his compound eyes in the darkness. "Perhaps if you were to un-delete it?"

"Good thought," Koushirou said, pulling out a marker. "Now to replace what I erased, with a bit of metallic ink." He stroked in a careful curve, and the lights flashed back to life.

"That's mysterious," Koushirou said, loading his compiler on the computer. He quickly began trying to interpret the code, and nodded as he started to make some progress.

"What's so mysterious?"

"Most batteries are driven by a chemical reraction," he said, looking at the screen. "But this one is driven by it's own digital reaction, producing power from no visible source."

"And in more plain talk?"

"Just a moment."

"Of course," Tentomon said, flying up. He recognized some familiar symbols, and nodded at the codes for "create" and "break".

"Exactly," Koushirou said, grinning. "If I can decode more of this program, I may either be able to find us a way out of here, or else make one."

"Did they forget to pay their electric bill," Mimi said, as the lights came back on. "Or was it just a blackout?"

"You have no imagination," Yamato said, glaring at her.

"Intruders sighted," Andromon stated, staring at the children. "Andromon doesn't like intruders. Spiral sword!"

"What's your problem," Hikari said, turning to face him.

"Problem? I am in proper functional condition," Andromon reported. "Hear my words, intruders. Andromon will have his vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Taichi pulled Hikari back and held her behind him. "Look, man, we jump started you! I got you out of those gears."

"Intruders are Chosen," Andromon said. "The Chosen must be eliminated."

"I really admire your dedication, Paso," Tentomon said, finally beginning to see why his friends called him that. "I mean, you're in here working while all your friends are having fun."

"I find this immensely fulfilling," Koushirou said, looking towards his partner. "What could be more fun than solving a puzzle or decoding a program, when nobody else can do it?"

"I can think of many things," Tentomon said, annoyed at that thought. "Like relaxing on the beach, or playing a game of hide and seek, rather than worrying about being stuck in a room with no exit. But I admit that that's only me."

"I hope to find out how we got here," Koushirou said. "And perhaps learn about you Digimon, and prove some of my theories."

"What sorts of theories? I am who I am, and I'm not hiding any secrets."

"Is that so?"

"I simply don't understand this preoccupation with your identity," Tentomon said. "Is there some deep secret in your origins?"

"A secret?" Koushirou closed his eyes as he remembered that night, peeking through his bedroom door. His parents had been talking, about him. They were debating whether or not to let him know something . . . something which he presumed later on was his adoption. His mother wanted to tell him, but his father didn't support that. He took off his glove, and saw the birthmark he'd always concealed.

"Koushirou? Are you all right?"

"This," he said, showing the back of his hand to Tentomon. "This is my secret. I don't know who I am, because I don't know who my parents are." An orange bat was on the back of his hand, glowing softly. He sighed and put the glove back on. "That's why I need to find them, whoever they are."

"I see," Tentomon said, sighing. "But, you are my partner. The screen is acting odd, and I feel danger. Paso, your friends are in trouble. Can't you feel it?"

"My Digivice?" He glanced down, to see it glowing with a soft purple light.

"How strange," Yamato said. "Those conveyor belts build the, whatever they are, and then these ones take them apart. How weird."

"Tentomon to Pasomon, can you hear me?"

"I've stumbled onto something much larger than a piece of software," Koushirou said. "And I am abandoning my alien theory as well. Tentomon? Is something wrong?"

"Well, other than it getting very hot in here? Can you do something to stop it?"

"If I knew what it was," Koushirou said, and Tentomon rolled onto his back.

"I'm being friend like a piece of salmon," Tentomon shouted, writhing in agony.

"Maybe if I, yes. I'm cutting off power in three seconds. I may never find out what this means," Koushirou said, holding his finger to the power key. As the computer shut down, Tentomon sighed in relief, and his Digivice stopped glowing.

"I don't like computers," Tentomon said.

"Come on," Taichi shouted, climbing in a crane. "Try and get us, you freaky robot!"

"Andromon will have vengeance," Andromon droned, like a broken record. He felt a tug on his back as the crane pulled him up. "Damn you, Chosen! Altitude reading abnormal. Ground interrupt, must return to ground."

"Just try it from there," Taichi shouted, rushing off.

"Goggles, stop taunting the crazy android," Jou said, as the four children and their three Digimon ran off.

"Yama-kun, why can't we leave?"

"Because, Mimi, we still haven't found out what gets built here," Yamato replied. "So far, all we know is that whatever it builds, it takes apart."

"I just hope there's a door," Takeru said, holding Patamon in his arms.

"Guys," Koushirou shouted, running out from the room. "You'll never believe what I just discovered."

"What is it," Yamato said, looking towards Koushirou.

"The computer program running this factory, is also producing the power to keep it going," Koushirou said. "But more importantly, in this world, Data is a physical and manipulable substance. Some data is even living and viable, capable of supporting an ecosystem. In a word, it's alive."

Taichi ran out of the factory, his group hot on his tail. "Guys, we've got to get out of here," he shouted, gesturing wildly with his arms.

"I really don't think I like the sound of his voice," Mimi said.

"I said, we have to get out of here, and I mean now," Taichi said, getting closer to the other four children.

"Goggles, what do you mean?"

At that moment, the floor between the groups gave way, revealing Andromon, looking very pissed at everyone. "More Chosen? They will also be destroyed." Yamato glared at Andromon, and growled. "Sensors detecting hostility. Preparing to neutralize threats first."

"Uh, Palmon, is that freaky guy talking about us?"

"I hope not, Mimi," Palmon said. "He's Andromon, and he's acting strangely. He's normally a peaceful Digimon."

"Gatling missiles!"

"Takeru, watch out," Yamato shouted.

"Don't worry, Yamato," Gabumoin said, glowing. "Gabumon evolve, Garurumon!" He grinned a toothy grin as he stomped the missile out of existence, protecting his partner and friends.

On the other hand, Taichi's group was in more danger. The missile had opened, and was currently shooting towards the group. Garurumon was in no position to stop that one, though. "Agumon, you have to evolve!"

"Right," Agumon said, focusing. He felt it, and laughed. "Agumon evolve, Greymon!" He swung his tail, sending the missile flying far away. "Now for Andromon. Are you ready, Garurumon?"

"When you are, Greymon," Garurumon replied, seeing Andromon turn towards Greymon. "Fox fire!"

"Mega flame!" Greymon's fireball was turned into data when Andromon slapped it aside, while the blue fire simply had no effect. He grabbed Garurumon and spun, throwing him into Greymon. Greymon groaned as he tried to get back up, Garurumon wincing in pain.

"You dare to challenge Andromon? I will teach you the error of that choice," Andromon said, his right hand spinning. "Spiral sword!" The energy blade rocketed towards the struggling Digimon, knocking Garurumon into the air, and giving Greymon a chance to get up. Andromon swung a fist, knocking Greymon over, then grabbed his tail.

"Can we say, 'Batter up'?" Jou watched in fear as they fought, Andromon slamming Garurumon waith Greymon's body. "He seems so much more powerful than Greymon and Garurumon. Almost like he's evolved further."

"That's right," Piyomon said. "I told you, he's a Perfect level Digimon. Even in our adult levels, we don't have a chance."

"You have to try before you give up," Sora said. "Piyomon, try to digivolve. Please?"

"I have been trying," Piyomon said. "And I can't. I suppose I just need more time to recover from yesterday."

Tentomon's eyes flashed as he thought over the recent events. "Paso, try re-entering that program from earlier. I think that that might be the key to my evolution."

"Of course," Koushirou said, loading his computer up. "That must be what the Digivices are for. They allow us to share energy with you, so that you can evolve. And now, I just need to try and remember the right sequence."

He began tapping his keys on the keyboard, putting in as much of the program he'd entered before as he could recall. Remembering the code wasn't hard, it was the order that was confusing. He could feel something, a new vibration, coming from his Digivice. "Tentomon?"

Tentomon nodded, and felt the power surge through his body. A truly amazing experience. "We cracked the code," Koushirou shouted, holding ou this Digivice.

"Tentomon evolve, Kabuterimon!" He was a large insect, with blue skin protected by his hard armored shell.He had four large membraned wings on his back, and four arms with five bony fingers on the hand of each. His mouth opened sideways, and his head was covered with a very bulky helmet-like piece of exoskeleton. "I guess it worked, Paso." He nodded once, then flew into the fray.

"Andromon, you're hurting my friends," he shouted, avoiding the flying Garurumon. "Hang in there guys, I'm doing my best."

"It won't be enough," Andromon said, focusing his gaze on the giant beetle Digimon. "Gatling . . ."

"Megablaster!" Kabuterimon released a bolt of energy, vaporizing the missile attack as it was launched, and forcing Andromon back.

"Andromon is just too durable," Jou said. "He never seems to run out of power."

"Power?" Koushirou watched, and noticed something. "That's it! If we interrupt his power source, we may be able to defeat him. But, we don't have any idea where to start."

"His leg," Sora said, shuddering as she remembered him picking her up. "I think he tried to do that to me when he first woke up. He grabbed me by the leg, and seemed a bit surprised that I was still active."

"Excellent thinking," Koushirou said, looking towards Kabuterimon. "Kabuterimon, aim for his leg! You can't defeat him on his own level, so try to cut his power."

"All right," Kabuterimon said, pulling back as another energy blade flew towards him.

"Puny insect," Andromon said, preparing for another attack.

"Megablaster!" The energy bolt shot into the gray flesh of Andromon's leg, forcing a black gear out. Like the one with Meramon, it flew into the air before vanishing, this time clearly disintegrating into a cloud of Digi-dust.

"Kabuterimon? What have I been doing?" Andromon looked up at the giant beetle, confused. "I suppose I have some apologies to make."

Taichi and Jou were shaking hands with Andromon, and finishing off their introductions. "And I'm Yagami Taichi," Taichi said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you properly, Andromon."

"Thank you. I apologize again for my behavior earlier," Andromon said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Normally I'm nonviolent, and strive for peace. But that black gear reprogrammed me. It made me want to, well, destroy the Chosen. Clearly that means you eight humans are Chosen. I can't help you out, and for this, I apologize. However, you can get out of here by following the sewers beneath the factory."

"Sewers? Well, how do we get there?" Jou was curious, even if slightly disturbed by the thought. "If it's the only way out."

"Please, let me finish," Andromon said. "Then I will lead you there. I have to warn you, there are Digimon living in that sewer. They dislike light, though, so if you travel quickly, you may be able to get out before they are a problem. They are the Numemon, and they are poisonous to most organic Digimon. I have little doubt the same will hold true towards the children."

"Warning noted," Taichi said, clapping a hand over Jou's mouth before he could protest. "We'll be very careful."

_And so I was able to help Tentomon evolve. I just hope the Numemon won't be a problem for us, and that my laptop's power doesn't die. Ah well, you'll just have to find out about those things next time, on Digimon Adventure Remix._


	7. Chapter 6

**Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 6  
The Thorny Evolution  
(AKA: A Visit to Toy Town)**

_Mimi here this time. Paso was able to get Tentomon to evolve to save us from Andromon, who was controlled by another Black Gear. Once he was nice again, Andromon led us to the sewers, though he did warn us about the Numemon who lived there: Poisonous, slimy Digimon, who hate the light. Well, so much a walk in the park._

_Although I must say, I never expected to meet a secret admirer in the sewers..._

"Come on Mimi, I know you can do this," Koushirou said, raising a hand to her. "I'll be here for you."

"I . . . Thank you," she said, smiling. "Thank you for being there."

"Well, we are a team," Taichi said, muttering something about time. "Anyways, we should hurry. We might still be able to get out before the Numemon find us."

"That's right," Sora said, heading off. "And maybe before nightfall too."

"Right," Jou said, glancing around. "Am I the only one who finds this scenario strangely reminiscent of a cartoon? Not to mention slightly disturbing and disgusting."

"Paso, was it really your computer that made Tentomon evolve?" Takeru was looking up at the boy genius, a new respect in his eyes.

"I think so," Koushirou said. "I wonder if we could use it to track Hikari's partner, or well, I just wonder what uses this could have."

"Could you make Patamon evolve too?"

"Well, I could try," Koushirou said. "Let's see." He started tapping on the keyboard, watching the code fill the screen. He just had to recalibrate it to target Takeru's Digivice, right? How difficult could that be, he figured. The code needed to be tested, but should work. He saved the work in his own memory, then watched as his computer flashed off. "Shit! Err, I can't do anything now," he said. "Not unless we can get Charlene working again."

"It just needs a couple solid whacks," Taichi said. "Like I said earlier."

"Let us handle it," Agumon said, looking up at Taichi. They rushed, but as Koushirou pulled his laptop out of the way, they ended up hitting each other.

"Damn! That hurt, Agumon!" Taichi was rubbing the sore spot on his head, and wishing he hadn't tried that.

"Sorry," Agumon said, closing his eyes. "I wasn't trying to hit you."

"You're a madman, Goggles," Koushirou said. "And Charlene is not a toy. If you ever try a stunt like that again, you'll face me personally."

Most of the children were laughing, but Taichi glared at them. "It isn't funny," he shouted, silencing all of them.

And so they continued on in silence, but for Agumon's occasional humming a few bars of music. Nothing really came of that, though, until Sora started whistling one of the hits from America. Yamato sighed as he started singing, hardly the best match for the group, but not too horrible either. Despite the group pushing for him to join in, Taichi flatly refused.

"Come on," Mimi said. "Those Backstreet Boys are the most popular band in America right now! If you can sing as well as them, you'll be a hit with all the girls."

"No way," Taichi said, thinking of a sung response. "First off, I don't want to popular with all the girls. Secondly, my voice sounds like a cat fight."

"I'm sure you can do it," Yamato said, throwing his arm around Taichi's shoulder. "Come on Goggles, sing with me."

"I said no," Taichi said, pushing Yamato aside. "Look, any more and I'll kick your asses."

"No need to get so aggressive," Koushirou said. "We're just trying to relax a bit."

"In case you've forgotten we're underground, and this singing is probably leading millions of poisonous Digimon to this very location," Taichi shouted. "You may all think I'm stupid, and I know that at times I seem that way, but I'm not trying to lead that filthy, slimy, Numemon here to kill us before we even get back out in the open air."

"Then try not shouting," Yamato said, moving close to his friend. "We all want to make it out alive, Goggles, so we'll just have to be quieter."

"Right," Sora agreed, moving onwards. "Let's keep moving." She led the way, the faint artificial light forming a halo around each of the children as they moved on. The Digimon, on the other hand, began glowing in strange colors, but no one really paid it any mind.

"I can smell fresh air," Jou said, barely remembering that they were trying to keep quiet. "Better my allergies than poisoning."

Sora, on the other hand, felt something cold and wet on her shoulder. She had since moved to the back of the group, but her scream stopped everyone in their tracks.

"What's wrong, Sora-sempai," Hikari said, looking up at her.

"I think one of the Numemon just touched me," she said, turning around slowly. Hikari and Mimi turned with her, but there was no one and nothing there. The silence in the group, however, allowed everyone to clearly hear the drip of water on the floor.

Embarrassed, Sora blushed as she turned around. "Or maybe it was just a drop of water."

"Sora, is there something that you're trying to hide," Mimi said, raising one eyebrow. "It's all right, we're all together here. Nothing to be worried about."

"It's just, somehow, this whole thing is making me miss home," she said, looking aside. "Even the chores, like doing the laundry or cleaning my room."

"Well we all miss something," Jou said, looking upwards. "Look at me, you guys are going to think this is crazy, but I miss school."

"And I miss vacations," Mimi said, smiling as she thought of a trip to Hawaii.

"I miss Miko-chan," Hikari said, looking up at Sora. "Our cat."

"I miss my manga," Taichi said, fingering his goggles. "And soccer. Especially a good game followed by a nice relaxing bath."

"I miss being able to access the internet," Koushirou said, sighing. "And looking out at the stars at night."

"I miss my games," Takeru said, blinking. "I was almost getting good enough to beat my big brother at Wave Race."

"Beat me, Takeru! Now there's a good joke," Yamato said, picking up his little brother. They both laughed, until Gabumon spoke up.

"So, you don't miss anything from your world," he asked, looking up at Yamato.

"Actually, I miss Sundays," Yamato said, putting his brother down. "It was a day off from school, and my mother always prepared her best food then."

"She made shabu-shabu," Takeru said, sticking his tongue out.

"Well I like shabu-shabu," Yamato said, glaring down at his brother. "And I miss being able to have it."

"They really are from another world," Agumon said, looking at Piyomon. "I guess it was so hard to believe, but I don't even know half of what they're talking about right now."

"And that is why they are so lonely," Piyomon said, keeping her voice low. "Even though they're all together, they miss their homes and their, families. I think that's the word they used, at least."

Gomamon tilted his head upwards, and sniffed the air. "Uhh, guys," he said, noting a faint stench coming. "Guys, I think we should start running," he said. The first bit of pink slime landed just short of Sora's feet.

"What the hell is that," Mimi screamed.

"Sludge," Palmon said. "It's the Numemon's favorite weapon. Gomamon is right, we have to run."

And so they did, watching out for the exit, and an escape from the Numemon and their sludge. "Uhh, I know this may be a bad question," Taichi said, as they ran. "But what exactly is that sludge?"

"Droppings," Tentomon said, knowingly. "Feces, excrement, poop. I think you get the idea."

"We sure do," Jou said, looking to the right. "Here it is! Everybody out!" He ran, leading everyone through another tunnel, with sunlight at the end.

Mimi and Palmon were the last ones out, with Mimi gasping as she sat down on the grass. "So they throw poop?"

"That's right," Palmon said.

"That's horribly disgusting," Mimi shouted. "Sewer dwellers who throw shit! They're totally hygiene deficient."

"Perhaps so, but for them, it works," Agumon said. "We should keep moving, though. I think I know where we are, and we should be able to reach Toy Town by nightfall, if we hurry."

"Toy Town," Sora said, looking confused. "I don't know."

"Monzaemon will protect us," Piyomon said. "I know it. He's a kind and loving Digimon, who cares for all the abandoned and lost toys here in the Digital World."

"In that case, let's head there," Jou said. "Yamato? Goggles?"

"We're with you, Jou," they both said. They looked at each other, and Taichi brushed his hands on his shorts before jumping back from Yamato. The children headed off, Agumon and Piyomon leading the way.

Crossing a hill, Mimi gasped at the sight ahead of her. "Vending machines! And all of them full of soda!"

"Hey, wait up," Koushirou said, rushing after her. He grabbed her by the arm and she stopped. "This is probably a trick, or a trap. Like the phone booths and the streetcar."

"And even if they are real," Jou said, looking at her. "They aren't plugged in."

"I don't care," Mimi said, shoving Koushirou away. "I need something to drink, and this is the perfect chance. How about you, Palmon?"

"No thanks," Palmon said, shaking her head. "But something really seems wrong about this whole thing."

"Whatever," Mimi said, pressing one of the buttons. "Hey, I want my Coke!" She pounded the front of the machine, and it vanished. "What the hell?"

"Hey sweetie," shouted a Numemon, who had been hiding in the machine. "You're really cute!"

"He's the leader," Palmon said.

"He couldn't lead a pack of slugs," Mimi shouted. "Even with his slime. And not to mention his breath."

"You're going to make him angry," Palmon warned her.

"Let me take you on a date, sweet cheeks," he said, looking warily towards the sky.

"You!?" Mimi kicked at him, but ended up hitting her foot on the back of the machine. "I wouldn't go on a date with a slimy sewer slug like you if my life depended on it!"

"Mimi, he's going to get mad," Palmon said.

"Who gives a damn," Mimi said. "We're safe here in the sunlight!"

"What sunlight," Palmon said, pointing upwards. A wave of clouds was obscuring the sunlight, and Mimi knew she was in trouble as she looked back down.

"Well, we were." She offered it sheepishly, before running back to the group. "Numemon! Everybody, run!"

"How did they get out here," Sora asked, looking around.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Mimi said, taking off at full speed. "Just run like all hell is chasing you!"

"It's not enough," Jou said. "We have to split up. Once we lose them, we'll head towards Toy Town, and meet up there."

"Good idea," Taichi said, picking up Hikari. "Yamato, take Takeru. We can't have them slowing us down right now."

"This really, wasn't that great of an idea," Yamato said, panting as he set Takeru down. "We have to get to Toy Town, but we don't even know where it is anymore."

"I do," Agumon said, falling on the ground. "Just give me a moment to regain my breath."

"All right," Taichi said, sitting down. "At least we lost the Numemon."

"And everyone else too," Yamato said. "Why did you say splitting up was a good idea? What if we're the only safe ones now?"

"I didn't think you cared," Taichi muttered, looking outwards. "Hey, Agumon. Does Monzaemon look sort of like a giant stuffed bear?"

"Those might be the words for it," Agumon said. He turned his head and nodded. "If that giant orange furred Digimon is what you mean, then yes."

"Then let's just ask him for a lift to Toy Town," Taichi said, grinning. "Hey! Hey, you! Giant Teddy-bearmon!"

"It's Monzaemon," Agumon said. "Monzaemon, help us!"

"We're heading for Toy Town," Taichi shouted. "Will you take us?"

Monzaemon turned to them, and looked at them. "Sure, I'll take you home," he said, a smile filling his face. "We'll add you to the community toy chest."

"Agumon, that doesn't sound good," Taichi said, turning to his partner. "Hey, what's happening?"

"What's happening is he's attacking us," Yamato shouted, dodging a giant floating heart.

"Lovely attack," Monzaemon said, his eyes narrowed. "Capture them!"

Takeru and Patamon were engulfed in one heart, while Hikari was held in another. Taichi and Yamato looked to their Digimon for help as they were engulfed, but they couldn't resist it.

"Baby flame," Agumon shouted, rolling away from one of the hearts. The fireball flew towards Monzaemon and connected, but to no effect. "Uh oh. He's a Perfection Digimon." Agumon's eyes went wide as he was engulfed, and he could only watch as Gabumon made his stand.

"Gabumon evolve! Garurumon!" As Garurumon he at least stood some chance, and he jumped through an obstacle field of floating hearts. "Fox fire!"

"Not so fast," Monzaemon said, picking him up. "You're much too big for a toy." He squeezed Garurumon, then threw him back, towards one of the hearts. Except he had reverted to Gabumon, now. "And now you can join the community toy chest. They'll love you children."

"Hey sweetie pie," Numemon shouted, still chasing Mimi. "You make my world seem bright!"

"Mimi, he really seems to like you," Palmon said, panting as they ran. "Maybe it's the hat."

"That's perverted thinking," Mimi said, looking over to her partner. She stopped quickly and hid behind a tree. "Now, protect us!"

"All right," Palmon said, spinning around. She faced the rapidly oncoming Numemon and prepared to attack. "Poison Iv . . . huh?"

"That was great, Palmon," Mimi said, watching the Numemon retreat. "You didn't even need to attack!"

"But, Mimi, I didn't do anything," Palmon said, looking confused. "They just ran away. I don't think they even saw me."

"All the better," Mimi said, gasping as the ground shook. "That doesn't sound good."

"Look," Palmon said, turning around and looking upwards. "Monzaemon is here!"

"That's a good thing, right?" Mimi looked up and sighed. "He's so cute and cuddly! Just like a giant teddy bear!"

"And he's nonviolent too," Palmon said. "Maybe he can give us a lift. Hey, Monzaemon! Over here! We need a ride to Toy Town!"

"More toys to take back," Monzaemon said, looking at them. "And such a pleasure to find them lost out here. I really should save them before a rainstorm comes."

"This isn't like him at all," Palmon said, frowning. "Mimi, I think we should run. Remember those black gears in Meramon and Andromon?"

"The ones that made them act all weird, right?"

"Precisely," Palmon said, nodding. "I'm worried that he might be affected by one too."

"That's not a good thing," Mimi said, looking down at Palmon. "Palmon, can you do anything?"

"I already suggested running," she said. Mimi nodded, and followed Palmon's lead.

"Don't you want to visit Toy Town?" Monzaemon was on them like flies on horses, or like Numemon on Mimi as the case was soon to be.

"Over here, cutie," Numemon shouted, motioning them over. "Come on, we'll save you!"

"No way," Mimi shouted, wishing she could spit at them. Of course they'd probably consider that a compliment, she decided, as Palmon pulled her into a ditch with the Numemon.

"We need to think about who our friends are, Mimi," Palmon said, holding her down. "And if they'll protect us, all the better."

"But they stink," Mimi complained to Palmon, holding her nose. She couldn't remember ever being in a more humiliating position in her entire life.

"Quiet," Palmon said, trying to hear Monzaemon's movements. When she was sure they were safe, she let Mimi up, and looked around.

"That was horrible," Mimi said, brushing slime off of her dress. "Look what they did to my dress!"

"Hey, now that I saved your life, how about a kiss?" Mimi turned to the sound of Numemon's voice and scowled. She was absolutely repulsed by him, and still he tried to get her. Well, she had to give him credit for persistence.

"No way," she said, heading off. "Come on, Palmon. Let's head to Toy Town!"

Palmon shrugged, but followed her partner for a while, before taking the lead.

Toy Town was very spacious, given over to a large field that seemed like a strange cross between a chess board and a soccer field. There were houses there, scattered around the edges, and even a few 'streets' to one side of it. It seemed to Mimi that several toys were out, almost like patrol guards, and handling themselves quite well.

"This is it," Palmon said, sighing. "This is Toy Town."

"Wow, it's so quaint and homey," Mimi said, looking around. A buzzing came from the shoulder strap of her purse, and she looked at her Digivice. "Say, what does that light mean?"

"I don't know," Palmon said. "Say, does anything seem weird?"

"Well, other than those guard toys, I don't think anyone is here," Mimi said, kicking the ground.

"I knew it," Palmon said. "Something is not right here."

As she spoke, Takeru and Hikari ran by, chased by a porcelain doll. "This is a lot of fun," Hikari said, laughing as she ran.

"So much fun, I can't imagine anything funner," Takeru said, laughing with her. They soon turned a corner, and went out of sight.

"All right, that was weird," Mimi said, staring after them. "Even for those two."

It was not to be the last weird thing, for as they neared a group of buildings, Taichi ran past, chasing a toy helicopter.

"This is really fun," he shouted, leaping to try and catch the helicopter. He failed to catch it, but took it all in stride as he rolled back to his feet and continued the chase. "So much fun. I'm having a lot of fun right now!"

"Goggles?" Mimi looked at him in shock, just turning to see Jou and Koushirou, wearing JDF costumes, shouting out orders to a group of tanks. On the other side, Yamato and Sora were controlling what seemed to be Godzilla and Rodan, in a mock fight. They were obviously the tanks targets. Turning back, she hoped to find Taichi again.

She barely saw him head around a building. "That doesn't look like a lot of fun," she muttered. She headed into the group of buildings, hoping that nothing really bad was happening. The street was paved, in a way, with old broken toy pieces, and as she glanced in one of the windows, she saw one of the boxes, a rather large one at that, shaking around.

She went to the door, and finding it unlocked, went in. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Hey, Goggles, can you hear us?"

"Yamato? Help us out," Gabumon's voice broke out over Agumon's.

"Agumon? Gabumon? Are all of you in there?" Palmon's question was desperate, trying to find an answer.

"Yes, and it's very cramped," Gabumon said, his voice soft.

"What happened," Mimi asked, concern in her voice.

"We were running from the Numemon," Agumon said, explaining the situation carefully. "When Monzaemon showed up. The Numemon got scared off, if there were still any around. But worse, when we asked him for help, he attacked us."

"That's right," Piyomon said, sighing. "It was sort of like this."

"I think we made a clean escape," Koushirou said, glaning around. "The Numemon are nowhere to be seen."

"Well, technically, they were after Mimi," Sora said, stopping to catch her breath. "But now we need to find a way to Toy Town, and we don't have any help."

"Except for Monzaemon," Gomamon said, pointing in the distance. A mass of brown fur and white could be seen, and Jou sighed. "Finally, a friendly Digimon besides you guys. Hey, hey Monzaemon! Help us out! Hey, wait, I'm allergic to bears."

"Please, Jou, set aside your hypochondria for one moment," Koushirou said, pulling out his computer. Though the light indicated full battery power, his computer refused to start up. "If he can help us get to Toy Town, then we'll be safe for a while, and we can plan our strike against whatever is keeping us here. Once that's finished, I think we can go home."

"Look, my allergies are ot a piece of imagination," Jou said, glaring at Koushirou as he put the computer back. "And if I were a less responsible person, I have no doubt I'd kick your ass for even implicating it. but I'm the leader, and I say we have Monzaemon help us get to Toy Town!"

"But, Jou, that's exactly what I was," Koushirou started.

"Guys," Sora said, watching Monzaemon look over them.

"I don't care, I'm the leader, and I've made my choice," Jou said, raising his hand in the air. "And you can come with us, or go on your own. Got it, Paso?"

"Guys, I think we really have trouble here," Sora said, as Monzaemon's voice rumbled.

"What pleasant looking toys," he said, his voice clear. "I can't believe you were abandoned. How would you like to join me in Toy Town?"

"And this is trouble how," Jou said, smiling at Sora. "Monzaemon, we wish to visit Toy Town and spend a night. We were called here on a dangerous quest, and need a safe shelter."

"Only one night," Monzaemon questioned, looking at Jou. "Why not a whole week! Lovely Attack, all of them!"

Sora was more than ready with an 'I told you so', but never got the chance to deliver it before being engulfed in the floating heart. Jou and Koushirou were close behind, with Gomamon not even putting up much fight.

"Magical fire," Piyomon shouted, releasing what looked like a more powerful version of the attack. But it was useless, as three more hearts converged that she couldn't block, and was engulfed.

Tentomon managed to fly circles around the hearts, and got up to Monzaemon. "Why are you acting like this, Monzaemon?"

"Lovely attack, Tentomon," Monzaemon growled, flicking the small insect Digimon into a fresh field of hearts. "You'll all have lots of fun in Toy Town. I promise."

"I think he might have one of those Black Gears," Piyomon said, sounding very depressed.

"Well then we'll just have to get you all out of there to fight him," Mimi said, smiling.

"No," Agumon said. "Only Monzaemon can unlock the chest, and it's lined in here with a very durable metal. Free him to free us."

"But that means fighting, and I can't fight," Mimi said.

"And I don't want to fight," Palmon said.

"You don't have a choice," Gabumon said. "You are the only ones who can save us this time. But I feel we are getting nearer to the source of the evil. Perhaps Monzaemon will be able to help us, if we help him."

"By which you don't mean we as a team, do you," Mimi asked, very nervous about the whole thing. "You mean we as in Palmon and me."

"Exactly," Gabumon said. "You don't need to hurt him. Only get rid of the Black Gear."

"But that could be hard if we don't hurt him," Palmon said. "Besides which, it doesn't sound like any of you even stood a chance."

"That is because he is a Perfection level," Gabumon said. "But we also didn't know about the black gear. Go on, Palmon. This is your time to save the day. Be the hero."

Mimi and Palmon left with mixed emotions, and very orried about what would happen if they had to fight Monzaemon. "All right," Mimi said, trying to sort the situation out. "Monzaemon is a giant stuffed bear monster, and he fights by sending out floating hearts. And he's more powerful than anyone we've seen, except maybe Andromon."

"That's about right," Palmon said, sighing. "Mimi, I hate to say it, but we."

"Don't tell me we don't have a chance," Mimi snapped. "We have to help my friends. And even if Monzaemon does get hurt, he'll recover, right?"

"Well, we Digimon do heal quickly," Palmon said. "And if we get rid of the Black Gear, I'm sure we can explain the whole thing to him. He's normally a very peaceful Digimon. And his hearts are supposed to give a good feeling, not attack."

"Well then, we just have to find Monzaemon, and figure out how to get rid of the Black Gear," Mimi said. "And how hard can it be to find a 20 meter tall stuffed bear?"

"That depends on whether you mean me or not," Monzaemon rumbled, smiling at them. "Welcome to Toy Town! Would you like to play with your new friends?"

"No way, you giant teddy bear," Mimi shouted. "We just want you to make our old friends like normal again. And if you don't, we'll, uh." She looked to Palmon and lowered her voice. "What will we do again?"

"We'll make you turn them back," Palmon shouted, narrowing her eyes.

"Try these," Monzaemon said, reaching down with a handful of balloons. "Everybody loves the balloons."

"I don't want a balloon," Mimi shouted, glaring up at him. "All I want is for you to fix whatever the hell you did to my friends!"

"Not good," Palmon said, gasping. She ran, and Mimi followed. Monzaemon delayed only to let go of the balloons before he too joined the chase.

"And not funny," Mimi said, fear in her voice. "I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!"

"Over here, honey," Numemon shouted, throwing a piece of sludge at Monzaemon. "We'll save you!"

"Wow," Palmon said. "Even after the way that you treated him, he still wants to help."

"Well, what can I say," Mimi said, smiling. "When you'v got it, you've got it."

"Now who's got perverse thinking," Palmon said, grinning. "Mimi, I have to help them. They may be Adult Digimon, but they're very low on the power scale."

"I understand," Mimi said.

Palmon jumped into the fray, and as Monzaemon tossed several of the Numemon away, she launched her attack. "Poison ivy!" He slapped the vines away, but was clearly distressed by the attack.

"Party time," Numemon shouted, leading an orchestrated sludge throwing contest. All of the Numemon joined in, and Monzaemon wrinkled his nose.

"I can't, my attack isn't enough," Palmon said, looking at Mimi. "Mimi, now would be a good time for some help."

"Pesky slime," Monzaemon said, kicking not only a large portion of the sludge around his legs away, but several of the Numemon.

"Numemon," Mimi said, watching several of them disappear before her eyes. "They saved me! Even though I treated them like slime, they still helped me when I needed it." A moment of hesistation threw her off, but she knew what had to be done. "Palmon, I don't care what it takes, Monzaemon has to be stopped!"

"Then let's go to the next level," Palmon said, feeling a surge of power. It felt like the first time she had evolved, from Tanemon into Palmon. "Palmon evolve!" She went from a small weedlike flower, into a giant cactus like monster, with a tuft of brown hair on her head. Red boxing gloves covered her hands, and she glared needles at Monzaemon, almost literally. "Togemon! So, care to dance with me, Monzaemon?"

"Too big," Monzaemon said, reaching for her. "I'll have to make you smaller for this." He pulled back in pain as his hand began to close on her, and he looked at her.

"My needles are defensive too," Togemon growled. She swung a hard punch, and knocked Monzaemon over, then got pulled into a grappling match. He was still taller than her, but she was fighting with the fireceness and dedication of someone determined to win. Finally managing to get out of it, she pulled back for an attack. "Here's a lesson in manners," she said. "Prickly bang-bang!" Hundreds of needles flew from her body, driving themselves into Monzaemon, and forcing out the Black Gear.

"I knew he had a Black Gear," Mimi said, smiling up at Togemon. "Great work, partner!"

"Ouch," Monzaemon said, shaking himself. The needles fell out, and faded away almost as soon as they hit the ground. "What happened? Why were we fighting?"

"You," Togemon began, but then stopped. She reverted, shedding her extra energy and power as she returned to Palmon's form. "You had a Black Gear, Monzaemon."

Well, Monzaemon was pretty quick to free both the other children and the Digimon, and looked over the group. "You seem a bit unbalanced," he said, picking up Hikari. "The smallest. You were chosen for a special purpose, little one. You may not find it very soon, but," he choked on the words, and sighed. "Your partner was lost on the main continent, the world outside of File Island. You'll find her, but not until File island is freed of the evil here."

"Thank you," Hikari said, smiling up at Monzaemon. "But I think we're the reason that you went mean earlier."

"She's right," Taichi said, looking at the ground. "I'm really taking this whole thing with the Black Gears personally. They always seem to cause a lot of trouble, and always for us, before they're gone."

"Well, I can't be sure," Monzaemon said. "But I know that you eight are Chosen. Look, I can't help you out, except by saying to head towards Mugen Mountain. And there's only one way to express my gratitude for this. I want to show you all what a real Lovely attack feels like."

"It won't hurt?" Mimi looked at Palmon, who shook her head.

"Lovely attack!" The hearts flew out, and engulfed both children and Digimon. Mimi was suddenly overcome with an intense feeling, almost euphoric. She just wanted to laugh, and so, apparently, did everyone else. They laughed, and smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart," Numemon called out, watching them. "How about a kiss for your hero?"

"In your dreams," Mimi said, smiling as she said it.

"Ah, she'll come around," Numemon said, sighing. "And she's so perky."

_In the end, Monzaemon wasn't such a mean guy after all, and Togemon was really impressive. She showed that good looks can still pack a punch, too. But what will we find as we head for Mugen Mountain? I hope it's not more nasty monsters like the Numemon, even if they are all nice, really. And we got a safe night in, too. Well, I guess there will be more about Mugen Mountain in the next episode of _Digimon Adventure: Remix.

Mimi walks up to the camera and winks, holding up her forefinger. "And now, a little something extra," she says, licking her finger. In katakana, she quickly writes the word "omake" on the screen.

Drew Carey smiled as the camera panned to him, then zoomed in. "Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," he said, picking up a notecard. "The show where the skits are made up and the points don't matter, like bug spray in the Amazon."

V-mon and Terriemon are standing in the center of the stage, with Kenmon and Gomamon off to either side. "For the first game in part three of our Whose Line special, we'll be starting with Questionable Impressions, a variant on our classic 'Questions Only' game. The rules are simple enough, these guys can only speak in questions. But there's a twist, and that is that they have to do a new impression each time they come on. No using someone else's impressions either."

"And no impersonating each other?" V-mon looked hopefully at Drew, but was greeted with a head shake.

"Sorry, but the four of you, and I myself, are still fair game for impressions," Drew said. "When I ring the buzzer, begin. By the way, the scene will be, you are in a secret base which is about to explode." He pressed the buzzer, and watched the scene unfold.

"Have j00 seen d4 b33r?" V-mon mimed looking through cupboards, as if he were desperately seeking beer.

"Would this root beer count?" Terriermon held up one hand as if it had a can of root beer. He did a remarkably good Schwarznegger impression too.

"Aren't you the zombie queen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why are you avoiding the topic?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"About Ken and Goma?"

Watching, Kenmon and Gomamon made stricken looks, and momentarily mimed gagging.

"No," Terriermon heard the buzzer, and left, replaced by Gomamon.

"Will the physical therapy help him?" Gomamon's voice remained impassive, and he looked over towrads the audience.

"Are you the l33t one?"

"Didn't I ask first?"

"Why, so you did," V-mon said, walking off. Kenmon approached, and looked him over.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" Kenmon mimed putting on a pair of goggles, and spoke with a slight accent.

"Didn't you hear about the bomb?"

"Don't you know that I am the bomb?" He raised one hand in a victory pose, and grinned.

"What about the one in the basement?"

"Bomb in the basement?"

"Did they say we have five minutes, or ten?"

"Have you seen Kari?"

"I, no," Gomamon said, looking slightly disgusted at Kenmon's choice of impression.

Terriermon returned, and mimed pulling out a card. "Does this look helpful to you?"

"But isn't that a credit card?"

"Shouldn't we be running?" He mimed ulling a pair of goggles over his eyes, and then ran towards the audience.

"Would you believe that I'm invincible?"

"What kind of idiot do I look like?"

"Could it be, another Tai-clone?"

"Oh, so you're gonna play that way, huh?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I. . . can't think of a way to respond," Terriermon said, leaving as Drew hit the buzzer. V-mon joined in for the final round, and mimed being hit by a rock.

"Was that from the explosion?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"Am I an engineer?"

"Am I smart?"

"Probably," V-mon admitted, as Kenmon did a victory dance while Drew finished the game. "Damn, you're really good at this, Kenmon. Where did you get so good?"

"Watching the show," Kenmon replied. "It's amazing how much help it can be."

"All right, a thousand points to Kenmon for making me think he was really Davis," Drew said. "And another thousand to V-mon for making me picture Kenmon and Gomamon together." Pulling out a sheet of paper, he looked around, and smiled. "All right, the next game is for all four of you, and it's called World's Worst. The point of this game is to come up with the world's worst things to say in a given situation, which I will be changing as I feel appropriate." He reached into a box, and the four contestants got up and stood in a line. "We'll be starting with 'in a retirement home'."

Terriermon stepped up and looked upwards. "Hey, do you see that light?"

As Terriermon stepped back, Kenmon went up. "Since we're friends, can I make love to your young and nubile wife once you die?"

V-mon was next, sighing. "I'm just bald, not senile!"

Terriermon follwed suit. "I'm only V-mon's brother, not a senior citizen!"

Kenmon groaned, and stepped up again. "Now, you said I got how much of your money when you die?"

"Next, personal ad," Drew said.

"Hello, I'm a balding dragon with one horn," Gomamon said.

"Single Mammal Digi looking for submissive humans," Kenmon said.

"Who needs hands? My tongue is a thousand time better!" Gomamon smiled as he stepped back.

"Petite female Digi looking for Evil King reincarnations," V-mon said.

"Cat and pot-roast seeking non-dragon third," Terriermon said.

"I need to get some," V-mon said

"Book titles," Drew said.

"How to repair Primary Village, by Ken Ichijouji," Kenmon said.

"How to Stop Information Pollution," Terriermon said.

"Devas are our Friends," Gomamon said.

"Japan is not a Parallel Dimension, by Drew Carey," V-mon said.

"When do they stop getting a guy for those mistakes," Drew said, holding down the buzzer. "We'll be back in Episode 6 of Digimon Side Trek 01, for the conclusion to our four part Whose Line Omake Special. The winner will be announced there, and will get to watch the losers participate in a game with me."

"I'd better be the winner," Gomamon said.

Author's Note: Part 2 of the Whose Line Omake Special is in Episode 3 of Digimon Side Trek 01. Drew made a bad joke in which he confused Japan and the Digital World, which is why V-mon got him about it in World's Worst. What will the conclusion be? An Alternate Universe Hoedown!

Advertising (Please read my shameless plugs!):

_Next week on _Digimon Adventure: Side Trek_. While the fearless twosome treks through a mysterious forest, they get separated. In the ancient hedge maze, what kind of danger will Ben and Kanemon face? When Ben is attacked, Kanemon must fight back, but even his evolved strength may not be able to stop this enemy._

_Then, on _Digimon Adventure: Remix_, the children find a field of tundra, with a hotspring and eggs in the center. As night falls, Jou takes the greatest risk to keep his friends from danger, as he attempts to climb Mugen Mountain on his own. Gomamon will have to help this time, when an old friend goes crazy. Only on Fanfiction.net._

/\/\/\

_Ever wondered what it's like to travel to distant worlds? What if you didn't have to leave your own home to do it? Join us as we travel to Atrusius, Hyrule, New Gaia, and even the Digital World in a 5 hour marathon of your favorite Nathaniel Knight stories, with some unexpected additions to the line-up, on Saturday March 16, 2002. _

/\/\/\

_Where does your inspiration come from? Nathaniel Knight's inspiration comes from a quart of *** root beer, and ***** brand Salt and Vinegar potato chips fermenting in his stomach. Watch out, though -- sometimes his twisted mind will lead to places no one wants to see. See the world premiere of the _Pretty Soldier Sailormoon: Remix_, Sunday September 8, 2002. It's totally new, only on Fanfiction.net._


	8. Chapter 7

**Digimon Adventure Remix: Episode 7  
Gomamon's Roaring Strength  
(AKA: Harpoon Torpedo! Ikkakumon Roars)**

_Hey, it's Jou today. So we went through the sewers, and eventually made it to Toy Town. The only problem is that most of us made it as toys for Monzaemon's toys. Mimi was free, though, and Palmon evolved to Togemon, then drove the Black Gear right out of Monzaemon. He pointed us towards Mugen Mountain, and then wished us well on our journey._

Jou sighed as they walked along, through the wastes beyond Toy Town. They were headed for Mugen Mountain, like Monzaemon had suggested, but something seemed very out of place to him. If only he could place what it was. It was a good way through the day, he realized, as they walked. And it was getting much colder. "Guys, this cold isn't a very good thing."

"Oh come on," Gomamon said, stopping in front of him. "I mean, sure, this is no day at the beach, but it's not that bad. And pardon the pun, but chill out! You're the only one here who has a problem with the cold." All the children shivered as Jou looked them over, which was not surprising, since most of them were wearing summer clothes. "Just think warm."

"Well I'm allergic to the cold, and to fur," Jou said, wrapping his arms around himself. "Beyond which, if it gets any colder, all of us are going to catch a cold."

"Ah, it's not that bad, Jou," Taichi said, stretching his legs. Hikari was huddling next to Patamon, shivering in the cold as he spoke.

"Maybe not," Koushirou said, walking over to Taichi. "If you happen to have as much fur as you do."

"Hey, don't insult the hair," Taichi shouted, making a fist. "Anyway, if it does snow, we can make snowballs and have a snowball fight."

"And make a snowman," Mimi said, her eyes brightening.

"Who is Snowmon," Patamon asked, keeping one of his ears over Hikari.

"Probably a Digimon from their world," Palmon said. "And a really nice one, too."

"It's hard to explain, without making one," Koushirou said.

"Well, it certainly sounds delicious," Tentomon said. "If you can eat it, count me in."

"Not exactly," Koushirou said. "Actually, what's so fun about it is that you can throw snowballs and have fun. It's a game."

"You throw food?" Tentomon looked very confused.

"That's not what he said," Piyomon said. "He said it's a game, like for fun."

"And we could build a snow castle," Yamato said, looking at Taichi.

"Yeah, well you'll need it," Taichi said, throwing an imaginary snowball at Yamato. Yamato mimed getting hit right in the chest, and fell over.

"Well, I could beat both of you," Sora said, hurling airballs at both of the boys.

"I'd build an igloo," Takeru said, jumping up.

"I'd be glad to help," Patamon said, looking towards Takeru. "Well, if I knew what that is."

Taichi jumped aside from Sora's 'attack', and threw another in response. "Eat that, Sora!"

"Ow," Sora said, rubbing her shoulder. "This would be even more fun if we actually had some snow."

"Igloo? Is that food?" Tentomon looked at Takeru.

"No, it isn't," Koushiro said.

"You're all crazy," Jou said. "It would be horrible if it started snowing right!"

"Lighten up, Jou," Sora said, turning around. "We're just trying to be optimistic."

"So, when is it gonna snow, Goggles?" Takeru looked up at Taichi and grinned.

"Probably any minute now," Taichi said.

"Right on Jou's head," Yamato said, laughing.

"That would be really cool," Takeru said.

"Y- Yeah," Hikari said, getting up. "I just w-wish I had a winter coat."

"Well you can always try growing some fur like your brother," Koushirou said. Taichi swung a punch and Koushirou dodged, causing Hikarti to laugh a bit. "Or not."

"I would just say to be careful," Taichi said, rolling over to Gabumon. "I know Hikari wouldn't try it, but someone could try stealing your fur tonight."

"Goggles, don't even joke about that," Yamato said, growling with Gabumon. "It isn't funny."

Jou was shaking his head was they moved on, and Hikari was shivering, a lot. Agumon stopped for a moment, and sniffed the air. "Hey, that smells weird," he said, looking towards a set of trees. "It's not very strong, but..."

"I wonder what it is," Gabumon said.

"I don't know," Taichi said, trying to smell whatever it was. "Hey, he's right. And it smells like..."

"Very familiar," Koushirou said.

"It smells like a health spa," Mimi shouted, her face breaking out in pure joy. "Well, like the hot springs at one, at least." She led the charge, and everyone followed her there.

"Oh, wow," Palmon said, looking at the bubbling water. "It is a hot spring."

"Beautiful," Mimi said, taking off her shoes and socks. As her foot touched the water, she screamed in pain and pulled it back. "Hot springs aren't supposed to be this hot! They should have a warning about this boiling water."

"Well that's no good," Jou said, sighing. "Another day without a bath. This is just wonderful."

"And nothing to eat either," Agumon said, looking over the hot spring. "Too bad Monzaemon couldn't help us with food, huh?"

"Indeed," Gabumon said, sighing. "But maybe..."

"I don't think that any of us can eat rocks," Jou said, looking around.

"Not rocks," Hikari said, looking towards an old-fashioned icebox. "It's a fridge!"

"The cold has obviously gotten to your brain, Hikari," Jou said, not turning around. "There is no way that something like that could be out here, and even if it were, it wouldn't be working."

"But there is, Jou," Gomamon said, walking over to it. "And whatever it is, I bet there's food in it."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Monochromon," Taichi said, opening the icebox. "Or at least a lot of these eggs."

Jou turned around, and saw what the others had been talking about. "Hey! We can't do this, Taichi! Those eggs might not be fit for us to eat!"

"Then let me be our guniea pig," Taichi said, narrowing his eyes. "If I turn purple, or get sick, or anything weird like that, we'll say you're right and I'm wrong. Unless you have a better idea?"

"That isn't the whole thing," Jou said, looking at the box. "Those eggs aren't ours. What if whoever owns them finds out and gets mad at us? Just taking them makes us thieves."

"Then we just explain the situation," Mimi said, picking up two of the eggs. "We're stuck out here in the freezing cold, with nothing to eat, and we found your eggs, Mr. Digieggmon. We're really sorry we took them, but it was either that or starve to death."

"That's right," Koushirou said, sitting down. "It's an emergency situation."

Jou simply sighed as Sora prepared a fire with loose sticks from the mearby trees, and Taichi and Yamato dragged a heavy stone into a position above the fire. He didn't try to help, and soon everyone was ready to eat. He was just preparing some chopsticks, at Takeru's request, and trying to ignore the fact that everything in his mind told him this was a bad idea.

"Sunny side up eggs are one of my specialties," Sora said, cracking open one of the eggs on top of the stone. The Digimon were already stuffing themselves on their own share of the eggs, shells and all.

"How are the chopsticks coming," Taichi shouted, from behind Sora.

"Yeah, stop taking your time, we want to eat," Mimi said.

"Oh, sorry," Jou said, finishing up the sixth pair. "Here's number six." Mimi's hands shot out and grabbed the new pair, and Jou started another one. He couldn't help but think of the danger of eating strange foods, not to mention someone else's strange food. "Why am I always the one who has to think of the danger," he muttered, working away the sticks.

"These eggs are delicious," Mimi said, swallowing down one. "You're a great cook, Sora."

"I could do better," Yamato said, not even having tasted the eggs yet. "Of course, that's just my opinion."

"Obviously," Taichi said, sticking out his tongue. "I think we should've had Sora cook the fish, though."

"Hey, why don't you all tell me how you like your eggs, and I'll try to make them that way," Sora said, finishing another two eggs.

"I like mine with salt, and maybe a bit of pepper," Jou said, wincing as his pocket knife slipped. "Although, I suppose that doesn't matter."

"I like mine with ketchup," Taichi said, taking the two eggs.

"Ketchup sounds good," Takeru said, looking up at Taichi.

"Good? I like my eggs plain," Hikari said, looking sick. "Taichi always makes me sick wih all the ketchup he uses."

"Jou, is something the matter?" Gomamon looked up at his partner, concerned. Jou usually wasn't this quiet.

"I like wasabi and mexican-style hot sauce," Yamato said, grinning.

"How about a reality check," Sora muttered, working on another egg. "Anybody else?"

"I like my eggs with toast and syrup," Mimi said, closing her eyes. "And sometimes even cherries."

"That sounds good," Takeru said.

"Well, I like mustard and vinegar with my eggs," Koushirou said. Suddenly, everyone was staring at him in shock, with several of the children making gagging sounds. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"It just sounds so disgusting," Sora said, watching as the last two pairs of chopsticks fell on top of the stone. "Hey, Jou finished! Come on... Jou?"

"I'll be back later," Jou said, walking off. "All this talk is making me sick to my stomach, and I also need some time to think." He heard someone mentioning Gabumon as he headed off, and he went off into the forest. "Mustard and vinegar, blech. Those kids are just too weird."

"I think I'm starting to understand something," Gabumon said, staring off into the boiling hot spring. "Love is like a hot spring, where if you stay outside of it you'll be freezing cold, but if you go in you risk being injured from the heat. Unless you've found the right partner to help you, taken the right precautions, you'll almost certainly be hurt if you fall in love. But then how can I be in love with someone I've known for not even a week?"

Jou walked out of the trees, and stretched, then looked around. "Oh, Gabumon, I didn't know you were here," he said, the Digimon not even responding.

"It's strange, really, that I would feel this way about someone who I didn't even know three days ago," Gabumon continued, unaware of his companion. "Love for a stranger, love at first sight. It's strange really, but it's there all the same. I can't stand to live without . . . Oh, Jou! When did you get here?" His head turned quickly to face the human, and he looked a bit embarrassed.

"About the time you said 'it's strange really,' or somesuch," Jou said, rolling his eyes. "Are you in love, Gabumon?"

"Uhh, well, I suppose, in a way, yes," Gabumon said, looking back towards the spring. "But I don't know how the person I love would react, if I told them how I feel."

"Well," Jou said, not sure how to really respond. "I guess this is something I can't help you with, really. I don't have any idea at all how you should act. But, could you tell me who it is? Is it Palmon?"

"No, it's not Palmon," Gabumon said, sighing. "But I can't tell you who it is, just yet. Maybe later, once I have an idea of how to act about it. But, please, don't tell Yamato or the others. I'm trusting you with this secret, Jou."

"All right," Jou said, sitting down. "So, I heard your thoughts. Would you like to hear mine?"

"Sure," Gabumon said, cursing his luck. "But only for a few minutes. We should get back to the others before it's dark."

"I know," Jou said, sighing. "Anyways, I've been imagining weird things lately. Especially since we got here, when I go to sleep. My dreams are totally different from what I think they should be, not to mention the wierd black figure watching it all. I hardly know what to think, especially about what's going on. And I'm getting a bad feeling, and it's only getting worse as we get closer to Mugen Mountain."

"Well, I have heard that a dangerous Digimon lives somewhere on the other side of that mountain, the shaded side," Gabumon said. "But what if it's only a rumor? It's probably best that we don't worry about it until we know for certain, right?"

"Sometimes I would agree," Jou said, looking down at the ground. "But not about this, I guess. It would probably be better for one person to take the risk than all of us. But, Monzaemon did say we should head there. It's definitely conflicting information." He turned towards Gabumon, but found that the small Digimon was already gone. "Well, time to head back, I suppose."

As he got up, he headed back towards the fire, and the children.

"It's not that big of a problem," Taichi shouted.

"You really want to risk your sister climbing that mountain?" Yamato was glarign at his best firend, and standing in front of the youngest kids. "I may not care about the danger for myself, but I do for Takeru. I'm not going to let you risk him, Tai!"

"There isn't anywhere else to go," Taichi said, clenching his fists. "And Monzaemon even said we should, and after we got rid of the Black Gear."

"You mean after I got rid of the Black Gear," Mimi said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever," Taichi muttered, glaring at Yamato.

"But only a few of us would be able to make it all the way," Yamato said. "And none of us will want to stay behind if we're all following your stupid charge up the mountain."

"You're just a coward," Taichi shouted, swinging at Yamato.

"You're just an idiot," Yamato responded, stepping back from the punch. "Try to see things from my point of view here. I'm not the only one with a little sibling, and you aren't giving any thought to Hikari."

Jou approached the other kids, and sighed. "Hey, what's up? Why are Taichi and Yamato fighting?"

"A conflict of interests and duty," Koushirou said, tapping his fingers on the top of his laptop. "They can't agree on whether or not we should climb Mugen Mountain like Monzaemon said, or if we should just try to find another way home."

"Mugen Mountain," Jou said, nodding. "Well, Monzaemon did say to head this way. But have any of you gotten a bad feeling about this?"

"Well, only the fact that Taichi is saying to go right now," Sora said. "Otherwise no. Like you just reminded us, coming this way was Monzaemon's advice, and he's a good Digimon."

"Goggles is saying hat we should go right now," Mimi said, turning towards Jou. "He says we'll have a good view of the island, so we can decide where to go next. Maybe we can find a beauty parlor once we get up there."

"If we get up there," Koushirou said. "Because Yamato has a very good point himself. It's dangerous to climb the mountain, because there could be all kinds of evil Digimon or Black Gear Digimon waiting to attack us if we do climb it. What if there are more than we can handle?"

"Both very good points," Jou admitted, trying to rqationalize each one on it's own. But given both evidences, how could he ignore one just to support the other? "This is a very difficult decision even for one person to make."

"Come on, Yama, don't be such a coward! How are we going to get anywhere if we don't take chances?"

"Stop yelling at me, Tai, and put your fists down when you're talking to me. You can't just push your way into being the leader here."

"That's not how you acted back in the dried out lake," Taichi muttered, watching Jou approach. "Hey, Jou! Help us settle this once and for all. Tell Yamato that I'm the one who's right about this."

"But the point is, neither of you is totally right," Jou said, holding out his hands. "You both have strong points, but ignoring the other's point just to make yours isn't going to get us anywhere but fighting. Yes, if we climb the mountain we'll have a great view of the island, presumably. But, it is also very dangerous."

"Well, which do you say we should do," Yamato said, turning towards Jou.

"I say we think about it and try to reach a safe compromise," Jou said, looking at each of the younger boys.

"All right, let's just go as far up the mountain as we can," Taichi said. "That way we admit it's dangerous, but we stiall at least take the risk."

"That's like trying to make half a bomb, Tai. It just doesn't work that way, inviting danger like that." Yamato was keeping his cool, but he clearly refused to find a compromise.

"Just be quiet, both of you," Jou said, gritting his teeth. "Give me a few minutes to think this over, and we'll see what I can come up with. You guys are being very difficult."

"Us? Difficult?" Yamato looked shocked. "Jou, you're the most difficult person I've ever met!"

"Come on, Yamato, admit it, you're just a big coward!"

"Take it back, Tai!"

"Just shut up both of you," Jou shouted. "You're giving me a headache."

"You guys are being really loud," Patamon said, from atop Takeru's head. "I bet you could all think better if you just sat down and were quiet."

"And if Goggles removed his namesake," Sora said. "This fighting is getting us nowhere. Besides, it's getting dark. So if you can all act your age instead of your shoe size, we need to decide what to do, as a group."

Gabumon sighed. "I think we should just sleep on it. I'm sure we'll all think much more clearly in the morning. Plus, we definitely can't climb the mountain while it's so dark. Let's all just rest. We can decide in the morning."

It was, by Jou's figures, past midnight when his watch started. And he couldn't figure out any way to resolve the issue peacefully. "Why am I always the cautious one," he asked himself, looking up at the strange stars in the sky. "I can be spontaneous. But, when I need it the most, I can't find a solution to the problem. Unless, I go and do it on my own. But that definitely isn't safe."

"No, I'm resposible for their safety, even if it risks my own," he said, getting up. "That's it, I'll do it myself. This way if anyone gets hurt, at least he knows the danger." He picked up a stick and wrote a quick message in the dirt by the fire, to let them know what he was doing. But not in time to stop him.

"Jou? Are you going to climb the mountain all by yourself?"

"No, Gomamon, can't you see that I'm bringing this invisible Gomamon to help me?" He gestured towards the fire, and Gomamon sighed.

"You know I can't leave you to take the risk all alone," Gomamon said, chuckling. "We're partners, I have to protect you."

"No, Gomamon," Jou said, evenly. "I can't expose you to the danger. I have to do this alone."

"I won't let you do that," Gomamon said, firmly. "Look, I know you want to do this alone, but if we're together it's going to be a lot easier for us to make it up. What would you do if you fell and were alone?"

Jou thought about it for a moment, and envisioned himself falling on a bed of dagger-shaped rocks. Then the hours of slow and painful death that would follow. He had no desire to die like that. "Okay, I get your point," he said, shaking his head. "If you insist on coming, I have no problem with it."

Silently, they headed towards the mountain. For they most part they also climbed it silently. They took short breaks about every half hour, but even those were overshadowed by the almost oppressive silence. They'd had several such breaks before Gomamon slipped on the rocks.

"Here, give me your hand," Jou said, as Gomamon held on to a not especially sturdy rock. "If you can call that a hand."

"What!?" Gomamon looked up at his partner dubiously, then his eyes widened. "Hey! You may actually have a sense of humor."

"Well I don't mean to," Jou said, grabbing Gomamon. "Or wait, that's a good thing, right?"

"If you really have one," Gomamon said, sighing as he set his flippers back on the ground. "Thanks for the hand." They both looked up at the sound of a familiar buzzing.

"Dammit," Jou muttered, watching the black gear trace a path across the sky. "It's another black gear. Well, I guess that we did know the risk coming in. Are you still up to it?"

"As long as you are," Gomamon smirked, heading on. "Come on, I smell water not too far ahead."

The water had been a bit further than he'd expected, but they both drank deeply before a flapping sound broke their peaceful silence. Jou turned first, and saw a white horse appreaching. It looked like a white pegasus combined with a unicorn, and was wearing a bright read mask over its face and horn. "This is just what we need," He muttered, watching th Digimon circle around.

"What was that?" Gomamon looked up and around, and his jaw dropped.

"Just a flying horse, no doubt hunting us down," Jou said, heading towards a small crack in the mountain. It wasn't quite a cave, but it would, hopefully, suit their purposes. "Come on, we have to hide."

"But Jou, that's Unimon, he's a guardian Digimon," Gomamon said. "Sure he lives alone, but that's just his choice. He's really a nice Digimon, unless you threaten the island." But he still hid, knowing that if Unimon had been hit with that black gear from earlier, they were definitely in trouble.

"Gomamon, your information hasn't always been especially accurate," Jou said, kneeling down in the crack. "Now be quiet."

Unimon landed gracefully, trotting right past them as he headed for the water they'd been drinking from only a moment earlier. He didn't seem to notice them at all, and Jou watched as he started drinking the water. He did seem to be gentle, and he certainly didn't seem to be hunting for them.

"I told you," Gomamon said. "Maybe he can help us. He was guarding us along with all the other older Digimon. I'm sure he'll know something."

"Be careful," Jou said, watching Gomamon head out.

"Always," Gomamon said. As he approached Unimon, he had to get a speech, something to let him know who he was. He was so nervous his ears were ringing. "Hey, Unimon! It's been a while since I saw you."

Unimon's heard turned towards the new voice, but he said nothing. After looking at Gomamon for a minute, he went back to drinking his water. "Unimon, it's me, Gomamon. I evolved from Pukamon!"

"Pukamon?" Unimon turned around for a moment, and looked Gomamon over again. "Hm. . . yes, I see. Gennai must have gotten your partners here after all. But I'm worried. He didn't. . ."

Gomamon looked in shock past Unimon. The ringing in his ears wasn't just a figment of his imagination, it was the black gear. "Unimon, move fast! You're in danger!"

The black gear flew too quickly, quickly embedding itself in Unimon's neck. Unimon screamed out in agony, and Gomamon ran back to Jou. "Okay, I was wrong. He's trouble. But it's not his fault, Jou. It's the black gear!"

"I saw," Jou said, narrowing his eyes. "We have to get away before he can start attacking us."

"Too late," Unimon said, looking in on their crack. "But we can play a game, if you'd like. I'll even give you a fair chance, since I have a home field advantage. The game is tag, except if I tag you, you're out. Permanently."

"That really doesn't sound good," Gomamon said. "So, how is it we're getting a fair chance here?"

"I'll let you run, and try to get away. Then, in one minute, I'll start chasing you," Unimon said. He stepped away from the crevice and let the partners step out. "Your time begins right now!"

"This is not good," Jou said, running away as fast as he could. "Taichi, Sora, anyone, please help us."

"Oh, Digimon Kami, please help us escape from this ordeal, send our friends to save us." Gomamon looked to the sky, pleading for his life. "I'll do anything you want if you just let us live!"

"This is no time for prayer," Jou shouted, his eyes wide. "On the other hand, maybe it is."

Sora woke up and stretched her arms. Piyomon was still sleeping on top of her, keeping her warm, and she gently picked her partner up as she sat up. She looked around the cave twice, and gasped. "Somebody should already be awake," she said, blinking. "But everyone's sound asleep." She stood up, set Piyomon on the ground again, and walked to the cave entrance.

"Where's Jou?" She walked to the fire and saw his message. "Wait for me to get back, I'll hurry as best I can. Don't worry, Gomamon is with me. ~ Jou."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he'd done. "Guys! Taichi, Yamato! You have to get up, right away!"

"Five more minutes," Yamato said, rolling over and hitting Taichi with his elbow.

"Hey, Yamato!" Taichi woke up with a start. "What have I told you about touching me while I'm asleep!"

"Huh? But, Tai-kun, I wasn't doing anything," Yamato protested, looking up at his friend. "And I don't think I need to repeat what you said. Say, did somebody just call us?"

"Taichi!"

"Sora!" Taichi jumped up and ran to the front of the cave, expecting to find Sora caught by Digieggmon, or some other evil Digimon. "Agumon, wake up!"

"I'm awake," Agumon said, getting himself up. He walked to the hot spring and howled in pain as his claws were scalded by the overly hot water. "Okay, now I'm awake!"

"All right," Sora said, pointing to the message. "Jou went up the mountain by himself, He might be in danger."

"Someone has to stay to protect the rest of us," Yamato said, rubbing his eyes. "I'll volunteer for that."

"And I'll help you get there quickly," Piyomon said, walking out of the cave. "Sora, if I evolve, You guys can ride on my talons while we go to find Jou and Gomamon."

"Right," Sora said. "Do it, Piyomon!"

Piymon nodded as the energy filled her and then burst past what she could handle. "Piyomon evolve!" Her body expanded int a longer and realtively more slender form, her wings filling to more than twice their relative size. Her beak was full of sharp teeatch, and she smiled as the process finished. Not as attactive as before, but much more powerful. "Birdramon."

"Let's go, Taichi, Agumon." Sora jumped on Bidramon's left talon, while Taichi and Agumon got on the other, and in a moment they were off. "Don't worry. We're coming, Jou!"

"Do you not like my game," Unimon asked, staring down at Jou. "Of course, I suppose whether you like it doesn't matter. After all, who does like to lose? Holy shot!" A ball of energy shot from Unimon's mouth, and Jou gasped as he saw his who life flash before his eyes.

"Well, that's a disappointing sight," he muttered, as the flash concluded, still leaving plenty of time for him to see his demise. "Is my life really that dull?"

"Meteor wing!" Fireballs burst from the sky, intercepting and stopping Unimon's attack before it could reach Jou. "Looks like we were just in time," Sora said, jumping down to land next to Jou. Within seconds, Taichi and Agumon were there too. "Whoever that is almost had you beat."

"Jou, why did you take that stupid risk," Taichi said, grabbing the older boy by the wrist. "Even I wouldn't be dumb enough to try this with only Agumon. We need to work as a team."

"That's why you were fighting with Yamato," Jou said, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry, Taichi. I really was stupid, wasn't I?"

"Yeah." Taichi looked over, and saw Unimon turning for another attack. "Agumon, get him!" Agumon nodded.

"Agumon evolve!" His body expanded with the power, and he prepared to fight. From his giant sized dinosaur body rippling with muscles, he stared at Unimon. "Greymon! Mega flame!"

"Holy shot," Unimon shouted, launching another shot. This one got through its target, and hit Greymon as well. "And you four don't even know the rules. If I tag you, you're out! So let's try again. Holy shot!" The attack flew forth again, slamming into Greymon. A roar of agony rocked the ground as he gave up his energy, devolving to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Taichi ran over to his partner. "Sora, be careful. Don't let him get Birdramon!" He stood in front of Agumon, using his body as a shield.

"Don't worry about us," Birdramon said, circling around Unimon. "He's focusing on . . . Where did he go?"

"Holy shot!" The silver ball of energy connected, throwing Birdramon to the ground. She barely kept herself from crushing Sora with the impact. "Corn thrust!"

"No!" Jou grabbed a rock and threw it at Unimon, just managing to deflect the nearly fatal attack. "I have to protect you guys."

"Jou, this isn't Unimon's normal behavior," Gomamon said, looing up. "If we can get rid of the black gear, he'll defitely be willing to help us."

"The gear," Jou said, as Unimon charged at him through the air. "I have to get rid of it."

"Jou, don't be a fool," Taichi said. He watched in shock as Jou grabbed onto Unimon, riding on his back, right behind the gear. He strained at it, tryign to pull it out.

"Stop, Jou! You don't have to impress me," Gomamon said, his eyes wide at the sight. Unimon began bucking, trying to get Jou off. "Besides, getting yourself killed is not an impressive move."

"I have to do this," Jou said, feeling a light pain in his fingers as he pulled at the gear. But he still wasn't making any progress. "I have to save my team. I'm the only one who can do this!"

Unimon finally succeeded, and Gomamon leapt after the falling Jou. "I'll save you, Jou! I promise." As he fell, he felt a power surge deep inside of himself, and he squeezed his eyes tight. "Gomamon evolve!" His body grew to ten times it's size, and was now covered in shaggy white fur, with a tusk on either side of his mouth, and a large black horn on top of his head. His eyes shone blue in the morning sunlight, and he let out a mighty roar. "Ikkakumon!"

Jou fell on Ikkakumon's back, and looked up. "Great, and I'm allergic to fur."

"Hang on, Jou. We're going to handle this the right way now," Ikkakumon said, growling. "Harpoon vulcan!" He released a horn-shaped missile which flew over Unimon before breaking up, revealing the real weapon. The orange missile that had been within the horn targeted itself to the black gear, and flew straight.

The gear shattered, and Unimon fell to the ground. He didn't fall like he'd been criticall injured, and in fact landed standing upright. He looked around for a moment, then flew off, without so much as a word of apology. As Ikkakumon slowly made his way towards Birdramon and Greymon, Jou started sneezing.

"I told you I was allergic to fur," Jou said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket.

Moments later, Sora and Birdramon had gone to bring the others, while Taichi and Greymon watched as Ikkakumon devolved to Gomamon.

"That was pretty impressive," Taichi said, as Jou launched into another sneezing fit. "And don't worry about Jou, I don't think he's any more allergic to your fur than he is to my hair."

"I heard that," Jou said, blowing his nose on a nearby leaf. "And I swear, I'm allergic to fur."

"Dander, actually," Koushirou said, as Birdramon returned with the other kids. "But come on, let's head on up the mountain! Everyone's waiting for you, Jou."

Jou sighed, sneezed, and shhok his head before turning around. "All right," he said, leading the way.

_Not a bad day, even though I am a... all... ah-choo! Er, Allergic to fur, that is. Why did my partner have to be furry? But at least he's strong, and we make a pretty good team. But what's waiting for us at the top of Mugen Mountain? I guess you'll have to keep reading _Digimon Adventure: Remix_ to find out._


End file.
